Family Affair
by Deanlu
Summary: Small little stories with Lena and Kara being married and the life of a Super & a Luthor.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Affairs**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of family.**

**Breastfeeding**

"Kara! Lena! Ohhhh, who is this sweet little lady?" Alberto asked as he scooped the young baby out of Lena's arms. Kara watched as Lena jumped a little scared for a moment. Kara's gentle hand on her shoulder gave a soft squeeze reminding her that Loralie was safe. Lena let out a soft breath and relaxed. Kara knew as a new mom Lena was hyper aware of her surroundings.

"This is Loralie. She's four weeks old." Lena said as she stood guard near her daughter. She trusted Alberto, but she was a new mom. Anyone other than Kara or her immediate family were a threat in her eyes. But Alberto was a family friend. It was hard to decide what was right.

"Ada, come see the Danver's new Bambino." Alberto called from the kitchen. Ada wiped her hands on a towel and came out of the kitchen. The sounds of chefs yelling for items mixed with the clang of metal, boiling water, and sizzling food.

"Ohhhhh Lena, she is beautiful. You and Kara did such a good job." Lena smiled broadly at the compliment. "Genevieve, have the Danver's seated at the family table." Genevieve the hostess seated Lena and Kara at the table in the far right corner of the restaurant. Ada had seated them at the family table as she called it. They had some privacy, but there were still several tables nearby.

"Hey Sweety. Just sit here and I'll be right back okay?" Kara fretted a little while she helped her wife and their four week old daughter. Kara left and quickly returned to find the waiter standing near the table grimacing. Kara set the baby bag down next to the table.

"Problem!?" Kara demanded of the waiter letting a little of her anger rise in her eyes. The waiter cringed and shook his head. "Good. Now can you bring us two iced teas, a side of of Zucchini, the stuffed mushrooms, and…"

"...an four orders of steamed potstickers." Lena added as she held her daughter close as she fussed. Kara smiled softly at her wife who smirked back. The waiter grimaced as the baby cried out softly.

"Yes mam. These will be right out. I'll be right back to take your entree order." The waiter moved away as Kara looked back at him angrily. She was going to take care of this now. She would not have this night spoiled by a disgruntled waiter. She slipped away quickly and spoke to Alberto. He nodded and switched the waiter with another waitress.

"All good. How is my sweet girls?" Kara asked as she watched Lena tend to Loralie. Kara had arranged this night to get Lena out of the house. Her wife had been nesting for weeks before the birth and after the birth she had not moved out of the house at all. So Kara had decided a night out at the little Italian place her friends ran was just what the doctor ordered. Casual clothes and home cooked food away from home to give a little breathing space. A break from the ordinary. She hadn't planned on several of the waiters reactions. Not at Alberto's family restaurant. She could see some of the waiters were not partial to the baby.

"Aaaah, ahhh" Loralie cried softly. Several diners grimaced at the couple.

"Hey, hey sweety. What? Are you hungry too?" Lena whispered softly to her little one. Kara leaned over handing her wife a small receiving blanket so she could cover up and feed the baby. Kara held the baby as Lena covered herself up while opening her blouse and unhooking her breastfeeding bra. Kara then handed the baby back to Lena and helped cover her wife while Loralie fed.

"Here you go. You're breaded Zucchini, stuffed mushrooms, and potstickers. Fresh iced teas too. Are you ready to order your entrees?" Melody, the waitress, asked. Lena looked over at Kara and nodded.

"Could you tell Ada we will take our regulars?" Kara asked as Melody wrote down their order.

"Sure. I'll be back soon." Melody responded and left to the kitchen. Kara reached for the small plates and placed several pieces of Zucchini and stuffed mushrooms on them. She then moved the plate over to her wife setting it near her free hand. She placed Lena's fork and drink near her in easy reach. Loralie fed quietly. Lena and Kara ate quietly talking about their upcoming trip to Midvale and plans for Loralie over the next few weeks. Time passed slowly warmed by the intimate time together as a family. Melody returned and removed their appetizer plates seeing that they were finished. She refilled their tea glasses. That's when Kara saw him. Another patron at a table near her. He was around his fifties, graying hair, and a grumpy persona. He had been talking with the woman across from him. His companion had left a while ago, but he sat drinking and mumbling about how women and babies should be kept at home. He rose when his check came and deliberately walked toward their table. Kara became defensive immediately.

"Why don't you feed that child in the bathroom? Your a disgrace flaunting yourself in public." He complained loudly. The next thing he knew his arm was behind his back and he was shoved away from Lena. Kara placed herself between the man and Lena taking up a protective stance.

"How dare you! How dare you think you can decide what is right and what is wrong. How dare you think you have the right to tell my wife what you think! Women have been having children since the beginning of time. Breast feeding them It is the most natural thing. It is healthier and better for babies. Your comfort level pales in comparison to the health the baby receives. Does your wife know you're cheating on her? Does she know that you removed the ring of fidelity and honor she gave you on your wedding day?" The man blanched at Kara's words. The Super had noticed the faint line of where a ring had been on his ring finger. "Perhaps what is really happening is you are seeing my wife in a sexual way because you have no control over your desires." As Kara verbally attacked the man she had been pushing him toward the front doors of the restaurant with her aggressive presence. Several of the waiters that had grimaced about the baby earlier now came to the aide of the young family.

"Kara, we have this. Lena needs you I think." Alberto said coming up next to her. He calmly spoke to Kara as he stepped in front of her. "Go, spend time with your wife." Kara glared at the man. She looked at Alberto and took a deep breath nodding. She could take care of this later.

"Lena, I'm sorry." Kara began as she sat next to her wife. Lena pulled Kara to her and kissed her deeply.

"My Knight, my defender. Thank you love." Lena whispered her breath caressing Kara's lips as she kissed her. Their daughter feeding on Lena's breast even as Lena held her wife to her other side. Kara settled her head on Lena's shoulder as she took in her feeding daughter and wife.

"I'm sorry I ruined the night." Kara began only to be interrupted again by her wife.

"You've ruined nothing. You just reminded me of why I love you so much even more. Let's have dinner. Then how about a slow walk through the park on the way home." Lena softly spoke as their entrees arrived at the table. There were no other interruptions the rest of the night. They finished off their meal with cannoli and coffees. Lena left a large tip for the waitress causing the waiter who had been tending them to regret his actions. The young couple left the restaurant and meandered through the park just quietly talking and every once in a while exchanging kisses. Kara held Lena's hand while carrying their purses and diaper carried Loralie making cooing noises to her every once in a while. They arrived home thirty minutes later. Loralie had fallen asleep so Lena had gone to the nursery to put her down for the night. Kara had changed and was standing by the balcony window staring out into the night. Warm arms wrapped around her as a head laid on her shoulder.

"Thank you for tonight. I really needed to get out of the house." Lena softly spoke as she now turned the Super around. "Thank for defending me and Loralie. I know I am always safe with you." Lena affirmed as she kissed her wife. Kara relaxed into her wife's arms.

"I Just don't understand how he could think breastfeeding is flaunting one's self. It's the most natural and wonderful way to care for your child. I know many moms who wish they could breastfeed and can't. But then to know he was cheating on his wife. I could never." Kara began as Lena kissed her again. The kiss lasted for a while until it came to a natural end.

"You are a good woman love. Not everyone has a heart like yours. Nor do many have an understanding of breastfeeding. If they did this would have gone very different tonight. Let it go. Now, Loralie is asleep. There is no need for Supergirl to wrestle an alien. I'm wondering if she'd be interested in a sweet little tumble in the bedroom?" Lena propositioned her wife as she released her and walked down to the bedroom. Kara closed her mouth quickly and hurried to the bedroom. Maybe Loralie wasn't the only one who needed to breastfed tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Affairs 2**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of family.**

The In-Laws

"I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this meeting. Afterall, we are sworn mortal enemies. The Luthor's name is considered worthless. My son is in prison because of you. My daughter is prostituting herself to a Kryptonian." Lillian went on until Kara pulled out a small satchel. She slid it across the table to Lillian. Lillian had escaped from prison a year ago. Kara had found her six months ago. They had been meeting on a bi-weekly basis since then at the little coffee shop in Arcata. Marrack's was a quaint, organic coffee house that allowed for intimate conversations without anyone butting into it. Lillian stopped to look at it and then back at Kara. Kara sipped her coffee as her sandwich and soup were brought to the table. Lillian's sandwich was set down next to her. They were alone seconds later.

"Go on." Kara encouraged as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Lillian gazed at the Super for a moment. She opened the satchel and out spilled several dozen pictures. "I thought you might like some pictures of your grandchildren. I know you always wanted grandchildren. I dropped by and saw Lex last month. He has one picture of all of us."

"Why would you do this? Kara you know how he feels about you and Superman. He would kill them." Kara shook her head no. Lena and her had been married for over four years. There were two children now. Kara was expecting their third, but no one knew except her. Sh watched as Lillian smiled and ahh'ed over the picture of Lena and the children.

"No, I need him and you." Kara said softly as she looked at her family. "Ever since he and I worked together to save the multiverse there's almost been a little love toward how much he hates me. I can live with you both not liking me. It's your grandchildren I am worried about. Lena and my children." Kara growled out softly as she watched Lillian pulled a sheet pf paper out of the satchel. She unfolded the paper to find a drawn picture. Lena, Kara, Loralie, Alex, Lillian, Alexandra, Lex, and Eliza. On the top it said Family. There were others at home with Brainy, Space Dad, Dreamer, Kelly, James, Clark, Lois, and others. This one was unique.

"You told Loralie about us?" Lillian asked as she now focused on the drawn picture.

"Yes." Kara said as she watched Lillian run her fingers over each figure drawn by her grandchild.

"What did you tell her?" Lillian asked now looking at Kara across the table.

"I told her you were her grandmother and Lex was her Uncle. Itold her that we didn't get along and that was why you were not in her life right now. She asked if you would everbe in her life? I told her I didn't know, but that I hoped one day she could get to know you. To be loved by you." Kara said as she looked away toward the door. Even here she did not always feel safe.

"Why would you tell her that?" Lillian asked as she looked through the pictures one by one again. Kara sighed as she took a bite of her sandwich and thought how she would tell Lillian what was on her mind.

"You are aware that the government is trying to establish relations with many different species. May of the species they have chosen do not like Kryptonians. I'm not sure why they chose those, but I can hazard a guess. If I fall, I need to know you will help protect Lena and the children. Maybe I am wrong. Maybe you won't. I just...just think you will." Kara said as she finished her sandwich and soup now. It was quiet for a long while as Lillian gazed at the pictures. The matriarch reached into her purse and pulled out a small circular cylinder in dark blue.

"Does Lena know you are here?" Lillian asked knowing the secrets that Kara had kept about her identity had almost destroyed Lena and her friendship.

"Yes, she does. In fact, she's out in the car across the street. She's not happy with me. But we want to give you the opportunity to meet your grandchildren. If you want?" Kara spoke softly glancing toward the door. Lillian looked toward the door, seeing the car Kara had indicated. She thought about it. She was getting older. She didn't have much to show for the fight against the supers. Maybe, just maybe she could be a good grandmother.

"Yes, I would like to see them." Lillian said as she looked up at Supergirl, Kara Danvers-Luthor. Kara clicked on the button on her watch and waited. Lillian watched as Lena stepped out, followed by a three year old and picked up a baby that the chauffeur handed her. The chauffeur looked familiar with the red shock of hair, but she couldn't remember from where. The chauffeur helped Lena and the little one across the street and into the coffee shop. Loralie came running over to her mother leaping into the air. Kara caught her kissed her on the head. Lena walked carefully carrying the three month old in her arms. The chauffeur stood near the door watching everything.

"Mother, good to see you are doing well." Lena said hesitantly even as Loralie went around the table to meet the new person.

"Hi! I'm Loralie. Who are you?" The young girl questioned as she cocked her head sideways in question. Lillian looked at the young girl. She could see Lena's high cheekbones, green eyes, and brunette hair. The young girl had Kara's bubbly personality, ears, and mouth. A perfect blend of the two.

"Hello Loralie. I am your grandmother." Lillian expected the girl to run in fright, but she didn't. In fact, she squealed in delight and launched herself into Lillian's arms without fear. The young girl hugged her grandmother tightly and whispered softly to her.

"I love you! You gave me my mommy. You are wonderful." Lillian closed her eyes allowing the warmth from the young one to penetrate her cold heart. She couldn't believe someone could love her like this after all she had done.

"Thank you." Lillian said even as she choked on the words a little. The hug broke off slowly even as Lena stepped around the table to hand over Alexandra to Lillian.

"This is Alexandra. She is just three months old." Lena indicated as she pulled the blanket back to reveal a blonde hair, blue eyed child with Kara's and Lena's facial features.

"Oh, she's beautiful Lena." Lillian exclaimed without realizing it. Lena smiled brightly even as Kara moved to the counter to get a few drinks. Kara glanced toward the door where the chauffeur gave her a thumbs up. She returned several minutes later with a juice for Loralie, a cappuccino for Lena. She had even gotten a drink for the chauffeur. The family spent another hour talking and enjoying their time together.

"I must be going. I've spent too much time here now. I wouldn't want anyone to cause you problems." Lillian said as she placed the pictures and drawing in her purse. Just then Loralie grabbed her arm and pulled on it to get her grandmother's attention. "Yes, my love?"

"I want you to have this." Loralie handed her another drawing she had worked on while they were at the table. Lillian looked at it and a tear fell down her cheek. It showed Lena, Kara, Lillian, Alexandra, Loralie, and Aunt Alex all in a coffee shop. Lillian looked toward the door and nodded at the agent. Alex nodded back.

"I will cherish it forever." Lillian said and bent down to kiss her granddaughter's cheek. She left kisses on Alexandra and Lena's cheek too. The family left the coffee shop. As Alex walked Lena, Loralie, and Alexandra across the street to the car Lillian placed the dark blue cylinder into Kara's hand. "If anything happens, push this and I will be there in seconds with help." Kara looked at the item and nodded. "Know this Kara Zor-El, I don't like you. However, you are family. Protect them with everything you are and have or I will come for you. Understand?!"

"I understand. I'll give up everything to protect them Lillian. Just you understand. If you ever harm them there will be nowhere you can hide that I won't find you. Understood." Kara held her eyes until Lillian smirked.

"That is as it should be. I'll see what I can do about the other problem." Lillian leaned forward and kissed Kara on the cheek. Then sauntered away down the street. Kara shook her head and joined her family in the car.

"So, are we safe from her?" Lena inquired as she pulled Kara into her arms. Alex started the car to begin the drive back home.

"For now." Kara said as she turned to Alex. "Alex, thank you for coming." The passenger door in the front opened as another person stepped inside. "Thank you too J'onn." Kara said as the person morphed back into J'onn Jones.

"Grandpa!" Loralie exclaimed in joy even as Alex pulled out on the road.

"Hey Sweety." J'onn and Alex were not about to let Kara and Lena have this meeting with their precious bundles of joy without protection. Kara smiled knowing there would be a few less sleepless nights now that Lillian and Lex were protecting the children. Just how many though, she didn't know.

"It will be okay love. We have taken precautions should they turn against us. But I think the only one we have to worry about is Lex." Kara nodded as Lena spoke to her.

"Families are a messy thing." Kara said even as she thought about her father and mother. We will get through it together. El Mayarah!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Affairs 3**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of family.**

Roadtrip

"Mom? Are we there yet?" Loralie asked as she squirmed in her seat. They had been on the road for about two hours, but the four year old found this to be extremely long. KAra and Lena had hoped that Loralie and Alexandra would fall asleep on the trip to Midvale. After all, they had spent the day with their Aunt Alex and Aunt Kelly at the park. Loralie's boundless energy had seemed to flag after her thirteenth run through the monkey bars, but no. She was still awake. Her sister, had fallen asleep finally ten minutes ago.

"No, Sweety. We still have another two hours. Why don't you look at your books?" KAra said from the driver's seat. Lena was sound asleep on the passenger side. Three days of little sleep trying to get LCorp ready for her week long absence had worn her out. The minute the kids were strapped in Lena had pulled her favorite pillow that smelled like Kara under her head and pulled the blue blanket over her sending her straight into dreamland.

"But mama, I've already read them." Loralie whined as Kara rolled her eyes up front.

"Then grab Winky and talk to him about what you want to do while at grandma's." KAra responded as she smiled at her daughter's dramatics. Winky was Loralie's stuffed platypus. The girl didn't go anywhere without it. Sometimes Kara wished they had never given it to her. Especially after one screaming match Loralie had when it had gone missing at bedtime. She heard Loralie rummaging in her bag and then listened to the conversation as they went down the road.

"Winky, this is stupid. We should be at grandmothers by now. Why does it take so long? What?" Kara watched in the rearview mirror as Loralie help the duck bill to her ear. "Yeah, I can ask that. Mama, why does it take so long to get to grandma's house?"  
"Because grandma lives in Midvale which is a five hour drive from our home, Sweety." Kara responded as she watched the platypus controlled by Loralie supposedly whisper something into her daughter's ears again. KAra shook her head. She should have never suggested Winky.

"Mom, why do we have to drive? Why can't we fly?" Loralie asked again.

"Because there are no airports near Midvale." Kara responded as she watched a driver ahead of her swerve around a stick in the road.

"Mom, couldn't Supergirl fly us there?" Loralie asked even as Winky was still whispering to her daughter.

"No. How is she supposed to carry all of us plus our luggage?" Kara glanced back to see a puzzled look on her daughters face. It was quiet for about ten minutes until Loralie starting asking more questions.

"Mom, why can Supergirl fly, but humans cannot?" Loralie asked as she turned the platypus around to stare forward.

"Supergirl is from Krypton. Humans were born on earth. That's why" Kara said trying to keep it short. She could tell by the way Winky and Loralie were speaking to each other in hushed tones it wasn't going over well.

"Yeah, but why?" Loralie asked again. Kara sighed as she looked toward Lena who was sound asleep. Obviously, she was on her own.

"Supergirl was born under a red sun. So that made her human on her planet. But when she came to this earth the yellow sun gave her super powers because of its different radiation." Kara explained while watching Winky and Loralie speak again. Her daughter was quite smart. Sometimes too smart. Which worried her and Lena a great deal.

"So do you think if humans went to a red sun planet they would have powers?" Loralie asked as her and Winky stared forward toward Kara again. Kara thought about it. Was it possible? After all, she wasn't supposed to grow up like this and have these powers. What would it take to imbue a human with super powers? She shuddered a little thinking about what that could look like. How scary it would be if certain humans got certain powers. Already she was fighting metahumans that sometimes bested her. Sometimes came close to killing her. That also led to her wondering if Metahumans were the next leap in human evolution. What would a galaxy of Metahumans look like?

"Mama! Mama! Did you hear me? Do you think humans would have powers under a red sun? Mama?" Loralie called out louder than before almost waking her sister.

"Loralie, quiet down. You almost woke Alexandra." Kara scolded her daughter even as she watched the little lips on Loralie's mouth turn into a pout and her cheeks become red. Oh Lord, Kara would need to answer fast or there was going to be a crying spree. "As to your question, it may be possible. I'm just not Mommy wakes up you could ask her. She understands the science better." Kara responded even though she knew the science even better than Lena. She also knew under a red sun humans would not get powers.

"Mama, Are we there yet? Has it been two hours?" Loralie cried even as Kara sighed and shook her head.

"No Sweety. I tell you what. Give me a second here and let me put in Good Night the Moon." Kara grabbed her cell phone which she should not do and pulled up Good Night the Moon. She started it playing. Loralie listened and pulled Winky close. She closed her eyes and listened. When it was done, the next story played. Kara looked toward the back to see Loralie with her thumb in her mouth, Winky pulled close, and sound asleep. Kara let out a deep sigh even as Lena grabbed her left hand and squeezed it lightly. Kara wouldn't trade this for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Affairs 4**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of family.**

"Kara, Jemma's Daycare is on the line? Something about Alexandra and they couldn't reach Lena." Nia said, coming into the conference room where she and her boss Ms. Rojas were discussing some angles on the latest stories they wished to pursue. Kara looked as Andrea looked over the table. "They're on line one." Kara rose and moved over to the phone after a head nod from Andrea.

"This is Kara Luthor, how can I help you?" Kara responded as she listened.

"Mrs. Danver's, this is Melissa at Jemma's Daycare. I'm afraid that your daughter, Alexandra, may have the chicken poxs. She was exposed as you remember to one of the toddlers who broke out here at the daycare. Well, it would seem she is breaking out now too. I'm so sorry. We were unable to get a hold of Mrs. Luthor as she was in the lab right now. I know this is not what you needed to hear with all that's going on right now." Kara sighed as she looked toward the ceiling.

"Thank you Melissa. I will be by to pick up Alexandra and Loralie within the hour."

"I am sorry Ms. Luthor. I will keep her as comfortable as possible. Also we will be giving her some children's tylenol as she is running a slight fever. You and Lena did sign off on the medical permissions." Melissa responded kindly. Kara knew her daughter would be miserable and wanting cuddles. She glanced toward Andreas seeing the impatience in her eyes and toward Nia whose concern showed clearly on her face.

"No, no. Go ahead and I'll be there soon. Goodbye." Kara set the phone down on the rocker and shook her head. It had literally been pouring black clouds of problems lately. What with Kelly miscarrying the baby and falling into a deep depression. She was just getting back on her feet again when Alex was injured badly as the DEO was taking down a silicone based alien. Kelly had let her have it with both barrels blaming Kara for not being on time to help her sister. Kara knew it was partly the stress from losing the baby now coupled with the fear she would lose Alex, but it had hurt. Kara had taken the verbal battering only to come home to find Lena at the lab late. In fact, in the last two weeks she hadn't seen much of Lena.

"Kara? How's my goddaughter?" Andrea inquired as she saw the worry crease her finest reporters brow. Kara smiled softly at Andreas' words. Lena had asked Kara to make Andrea Alexandra's god mother after they had mended their relationship and Andrea had been taken into the Superfriend family before Alexandra's birth. Kara turned around and sighed again deeply.

"Your goddaughter has the chicken pox." She watched as Andrea and Nia grimaced in compassion. Kara quickly wrote a list of items on a piece of paper and handed it to Nia. "Could you run out and get these for me. Just drop them off with security for the penthouse and I will have them bring it up when I arrive home with the girls." Nia nodded with sympathy.

"You got it boss. I'll get right on it with your permission Ms. Rojas." Andrea nodded as Nia left and turned toward Kara.

"How bad is it?" Andrea asked as she came to stand next to Kara who was on her phone sending a text to Lena.

"I'm not sure, but I'll know soon. I'll share these stories to you as quickly as possible." Kara said as she turned to go only to be halted by a hand on her arm by Andrea. "Kara, you and Lena are my friends. Please tell me what is wrong."

"Lena's been in the lab late for the last couple of weeks coming home in the early morning hours and leaving before the sun rises. I've tried to stop by and see her, but there are clear instructions I am not allowed down in the labs. Which means either she is working with something that could harm me or …." Kara took a deep breath in. It didn't matter. She needed to get her children and get them home. She went to move when Andrea stopped her once more.

"I've known Lena a long time. I've never seen her as in love with someone as she is with you. Don't doubt her. I know you were in a bad place both of you for a long time. She forgave you and you forgave her. She loves you Kara. She won't throw that away. Trust me on this." Kara smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. She hugged Andrea. The CEO wished she could help her star reporter more in this. A thought occurred to the Latin lady and she smiled. Perhaps she could help Kara out just a little more.

"I know. Just… I know." Kara whispered to her boss and friend. "I have to go. Alexandra and Loralie are waiting for me. Thank you Andrea." Kara broke the hug as she left for the daycare. She had a few more things to do before she got there. She began sending out text messages as she gathered her purse and laptop heading off toward the elevators. Andrea watched her leave and picked up her telephone.

"Jess, so good to hear your voice. We have a problem I think you might be able to help with." Andrea declared as she took a seat in her chair and spun it around to look toward LCorp.

_Message:_

Kara: _Alex, I need to take a week off of Supergirl duties. The girls have the chickenpox. I'll explain more when I get home with the girls, but you might want to inform J'onn and some of the other Superheroes you use from time to time that they need to cover National City."_

Alex: _Alright. I'll let them know what's going on. Do you need anything? I could come over and check them out. _

Kara: _No, I'm good. I've had a little bit of practice now. I will call if I grow concerned. Plus I know Kelly hasn't had them yet._

Alex: _Alright. Be safe. I love you sis. _

Kara: _I love you too. Talk later._

_Message:_

Kara: _Clark, you need to stay away from the penthouse for a while. The girls have the chickenpox. I know you can't get it, but I don't want Lois or your son from getting it._

Clark: _Okay. Do you need anything?_

Kara: _No, we're fine._

Kara arrived at the main floor of CATCO and headed to the parking dialled the number for LCorp as she headed toward her car. Jess answered in her usual cheerful voice.

"Mrs. Luthor's Office. Good Morning, how can I help you?" Jess inquired as she waited for a response. The reporter smiled in spite of her worry and concern. Hopefully her message would get to her wife and get her home. Kara juggled her laptop and purse as she went to open the door of her car.

"Jess, it's Kara." The reporter responded as she opened the car and tossed her laptop and purse into the front passenger seat. She switched to the bluetooth device as she started the car. She quickly turned down the radio from the music she was listening to as she drove to work that morning.

"Good Morning Mrs. Luthor." Jess never got tired of teasing Kara of her last name. She loved the little blush the reporter made everytime she called her Mrs. Luthor. Kara had to admit she got a thrill knowing that she belonged to Lena and vice versa.

Kara chuckled softly. "Jess, I know Lena is in the lab. Could you let her know that I am picking up the girls and taking them home? The daycare called and informed me they have the chickenpox."

"Sure. Do you have everything you need to take care of the girls?" Jess asked concern coloring her words. Jess had already opened the pharmacy app to begin the orders for whatever the girls needed.

"Yeah, Nia is picking up a list of things I made. She will drop them off with security at the building. What we really need is Lena. I'm sure she will come when she can. It's just...Just let her know we miss her and need her. Have a good day Jess. Thank you." Kara rang off as she pulled out of CATCO's parking garage. Jess stared at the phone for a minute. Kara never hung up on anyone. She was always the last one to ring off.

"Lab 15, I need to speak to Mrs. Luthor. Tell her it's an emergency." Jess stated firmly making sure they knew how important it was.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at Jemma's Daycare Kara parked near the front door to make sure she could get the children in with ease.

"Hey, sorry about this Melissa. I know this is a big inconvenience." Kara apologized as Melissa brought Loralie in her car seat and another worker handed Alexandra over to Kara. Her daughter was bundled up in her LCorp science blanket.

"Yeyuu." Alexander called out miserably. Kara leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead feeling the slight fever. She could see several blisters which had not opened yet decorating her daughter's face.

"It's okay Kara. These are the joys of childhood. Let me help you get them situated in the car." Melissa said as they walked out to the front entrance where Kara had parked the car. Once both her daughters were secure in their car seats Kara got in and headed for home. She arrived thirty minutes later after a quick drive through stop at Big Belly Burgers. Kara called for the valet parking attendant that she never used. She was thankful that Lena had engaged the service for once. Then, with help from one of the security guards Kara was able to get her children and all their things up to the penthouse.

"Thank you Ernie." Kara called as he waved, turning to leave. Kara now set about getting the kids settled. Alexandra had been set on the couch by Ernie. Loralie was still asleep. So Kara settled her in her bedroom crib. She took Alexandra and tucked her into her bed softly humming to her allowing her to fall back off into the sandman's arms. Once that was done she moved into her and Lena's bedroom to change. She grabbed a pair of sweats, an Lcorp Tshirt, and a pair of fluffy socks. She returned to the living room setting up her laptop and phone on the coffee table. She retrieved a glass of water and her lunch from Big Belly Burgers and returned to the couch. While she ate she began to research chickenpox. What she needed to watch for and do.

"Yeyuuuuu" Alexandra called out forty minutes later. Kara moved into the bedroom and found her daughter covered now in chickenpox from head to toe. Her forehead was sweaty and tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey Sweety. What's wrong?" Kara asked softly as she sat on the edge of the bed and her daughter leaned into her. Kara could tell her fever had a tight grip on her girl.

"I don't feel good Yeyu. Want Mommy." Kara held her daughter close even as a few tears fell down her face. Kara had to admit she wanted Lena too. The nights and days had been hard lately with whatever was happening at LCorp to keep Lena away.

"I know Sweetie. She will be home soon." Kara whispered even as she heard Loralie cry out. "Hey baby. How about I move you to the couch and we watch some Paw Patrol? That sound good to you?" She asked as she pulled back and tucked a few hairs behind her daughter's ear. Alexandra nodded and cuddled a moment more before Loralie cried out louder. Kara got up and moved Alexandra to the couch propping her up with pillows and wrapping her in her spare cape. She put on Paw Patrol and moved back down the hall.

"Hey there my love. Ohhh, yes! I can smell that very clearly." Kara picked up her daughter and began to change her when she saw them. "Just my luck. I'm so sorry sweety." Kara quickly made quick work of changing the diaper when she heard the ring of the front door. "Come on Sweety. Seems someone is at the front door." Kara picked up Loralie and walked out into the main room. The doorbell rang again. Kara opened the door once more only to find Ernie with two bags of groceries.

"Ms. Nal brought these two bags for you Mrs. Luthor. Jacob sent me up since I have had chickenpox before. Let us know if you need anything. Is Mrs. Luthor coming soon?" Ernie inquired as Kara opened the door wider.

"I'm sure she will be here soon." Kara said as she nodded to Ernie. Ernie moved inside and set down the two bags on the counter. "Thank you." Kara escorted Ernie to the door. Once he was gone she moved back into the living room. She set Loralie down on her activity play yard pad. "Now, you play while I get some things done." Kara moved to the kitchen pulling items from the bags. 3 containers of the best chicken soup that National City had to offer. Popsicles. Calamine lotion, Chlorphenamine (an antihistamine), children's tylenol, pedialyte, 7up, a pair of childrens nail clippers, several different juices, a couple pairs of children's pj's, and several other items. "Here baby." Kara medicated her daughter, while she watched Loralie play. Once done, Kara attempted to get her daughter to drink some liquid.

"Come on. Drink some for me. I know you're not feeling well, but I need you to drink something for me." Kara said as her daughter sipped the grape pedialyte. Kara bathed her brow with a cool damp cloth. Once done, she clipped her daughter's nails back so if she scratched she wouldn't rip her skin. Once that was done she grabbed the bottle she had warmed from the bottle warmer, tested it, and picked Loralie up to begin feeding her. It was then she heard the keys in the front door lock. She turned, noting it was just four in the afternoon.

"Hey." Lena whispered as she stepped inside. Lena looked guilty and repentant as she watched Kara feeding Loralie. Kara smiled widely, relieved her wife was finally home. The CEO hung her coat, setting her purse and keys in the normal place. She removed her heels and walked over to the couch sitting on the edge. She ran her fingers over Alex's forehead feeling the heat from the fever.

"I've given her some children's tylenol and an antihistamine to has had some pedialyte, but I'd like it if she would drink some more and have some of the chicken soup in the kitchen." Kara informed her love as she burped Loralie.

"Let me change and I will warm up the soup. Then we will see if we can get her to drink some more." Lena whispered as she leaned over kissing her daughter's head. She rose and leaned down kissing Loralie and Kara. As she pulled away she paused momentarily when she saw the worry in her wife's eyes. "I'm sorry Kara. I'll explain after we get these two settled for the night. You have nothing to worry about. So please, stop thinking the worst." Kara held her wife's eyes for a moment and finally let it go for now.

"Go. Get changed. I'm worried about Lorelia as she has several pox's on her too. This is going to be a long few days with them." Lena nodded and headed toward the bedroom. Kara finished feeding Loralie and moved down the hall to set her in her crib. She fussed a little, but then fell back to sleep. Once she had settled down Loralie, Kara called Dr. Jasper. She explained what was going on and what she had done. The Doctor confirmed she was doing all the right things and what to watch out for that would cause them to need to bring the children to the emergency room. He then reassured her that most cases never went that far. With a little more reassurance Kara felt better about the steps she had taken so far and for what was to come. Kara clicked the phone off and moved toward the living area where Lena now sat encouraging her daughter to eat. Alexandra had gotten half the bowl of soup down with Lena spoon feeding her and half a glass of pedialyte.

"Mommy, do you love me?" Alexandra asked softly as Lena set the bowl aside. Lena looked puzzled at her daughter as she gathered her into her lap. Kara stayed in the shadow of the hallway as she listened to her daughter and wife.

"Mommy loves you deeply Sweety. Why do you ask that?" Lena inquired softly running her fingers through her daughter's sweaty locks. Alexandra seemed to slip off to sleep for a moment as her eyes fluttered closed, but then popped open again.

"You haven't been home lately. I thought…" she drifted off for a moment. Lena could see the exhaustion in her daughter's eyes from being sick. All she wanted to do was wrap her in her arms and never let her go.

"You thought what?" Lena asked as she tried to figure out what her daughter was trying to say. Alexandra looked up at her again, the medication making her look drowsy.

"I thought maybe you didn't love Lora, Yeyu and I. I thought maybe you didn't want us anymore." Lena looked shocked at her daughters words even as a tear fell down her face.

"No, No I want you all so much. You are my heart, sweety. You, Lora, and Yeyu are what makes me rise every morning and smile every day. Why would you think that my love?" Lena asked, horrified her daughter could even think that. She knew she had been gone a lot the last few weeks. She just hadn't realized how much damage it was doing to her family.

"Tommy's mommy and daddy don't live together anymore. You haven't been home and.." Alexander stopped like she had shared too much. Lena pulled her daughter's chin up gently.

"And…" Lena asked softly. Alexander decided everything was okay and continued.

"I've seen Yeyu crying a lot lately when you weren't here. I thought you might not love her anymore." Alexander said as her voice cracked and broke from trying not to cry. Kara looked away shaking her head. She should have been more careful about letting her emotions out. Lena looked absolutely aghast and afraid she had truly damaged her family.

"No my sweet. I am not leaving any of you. I love your Yeyu so deeply. I have been busy at work, but I broke my rule to always come home to you all. I will make sure that doesn't happen again. I love you honey so much." Lena argued vehemently, but lovingly with her daughter.

"I missed you mommy. I love you. Tired, going to sleep now. Are you going to be here in the morning?" Alexandra asked her mom as she yawned, losing the battle to stay awake. Lena leaned down and hugged her daughter.

"I will be here until you feel better. Then I will be home at night for dinner. I missed you too. I love you so much. How about I take you to your bed and tuck you in?" Lena asked her daughter. Her little one nodded softly. Lena lifted her daughter and rose to head down the hall. Kara moved into the hall restroom before they passed. She looked into the mirror relieved that Lena still loved her. Even now, all these years after their falling out over her secret there was still this small seed of doubt that Lena would leave her again. While she could survive now she would never be the same. She closed her eyes and dropped her head as an immense weight dropped off her. She heard a soft knock on the bathroom door before it opened to reveal her wife. Kara turned to hold Lena's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been here. I know I've caused you to doubt me." Lena began as Kara reached forward and pulled her into her arms. She held onto Lena immersing herself in the CEO's scent and cuddling into her wife's heat. It had been so long since they had been intimate. Not sex, but having just the two of them sharing themselves in thought and emotion. "Kara." Lena whispered as she felt her wife trembling in her arms even as tears ran down Lena's shoulder where Kara's head was pillowed.

"Don't leave us. Don't leave me Lena. Whatever I have done that you're not happy about, we can work it out." Kara whispered, still worried even after what she had overheard between her daughter and wife that there was something she had done to cause this situation.

"No, no Kara. No, I am not leaving you. I am not leaving our family." Lena leaned her head against Kara hugging her fiercely. She knew she had messed up. Kara pushed back a little staring at her wife for a moment.

"Why? Why have you been too busy for your children? Why have you been too busy for me? Lena, I would never deny you, your creative time at work. I have also never complained about the long hours you have kept, except to worry about you and your health. But you have been extremely absent lately. I know it must be something major. I had hoped it wasn't me or the children. You say it's not. I want to believe you, but your harsh words as of late and no communication say differently. So please explain to me why?" Kara asked, trying to reign in her pain and emotion.

"You noticed that Alex has been absent too a great deal. We have been working on an alien virus that right now is a minor issue. We have come up with some possible vaccines and treatments. We are working in conjunction with several labs around the world and some really great scientific minds. I was under orders not to speak with you about it because one you are a reporter and the powers that be don't want this out in the public causing a panic." Kara went to argue when Lena held up her hand. "No, I argued with them Kara that you would never release information like that to the public and cause a panic. Your sister also argued, but we were overruled by the Federal Government. Secondly, the reason I put up the restriction in the lab was to protect you. I didn't want you contracting the virus. Aliens are highly susceptible to the virus. I couldn't take the risk with you or the children. While you are fully alien, Loralie and Alexander are half alien. I'm not sure if they could fight this off." Kara rose from the couch and walked over to the windows that looked out over National City. She understood her wife's actions. She just felt alone inside again. She knew as much as Lena was apologizing it would happen again especially if this was as worrisome as her lover felt it was now. "I messed up by becoming too focused on what I was doing, pushing you and the children to the side as I desperately worked alongside other scientists and your sister to figure this out. I'm sorry Kara. I would never leave you." Kara nodded, but did not turn around. She was deeply hurt still, even though she understood Lena's actions now. She remembered the vows they had spoken on their wedding day and something deep occurred to her. Something that had been missing for a while without her realizing it or maybe she had realized it. That was why she felt so much loneliness inside. She felt Lena come up behind her and wrap her arms around her. "Please forgive me. I know I've messed up badly. Everyone was telling me to step back some and go home to my family, but I thought I could figure this out myself. While I was trying to protect you and the children I almost lost you." Kara had listened intently, but still said nothing. Lena was getting desperate for some response from her wife. "Please Kara…"

"Let us walk in Rao's light providing for our home and hearth." Kara whispered even as Lena shivered and responded.

"For the home and hearth provide the bedrock of truth and love in Rao." Lena whispered back to her lover.

"Let us continue further down the path of Rao's light meditating in each other's presence, sharing our hearts intimately, and speaking our fears courageously." Kara continued the wedding vows spoken before their friends and family as she slowly turned to face Lena.

"For in revealing our fears, our thoughts, and meditating with each other we reveal our true self to the other." Lena responded looking down in guilt over breaking the vow to Kara. Kara continued the vows.

"Let us build our wealth and prosperity in Rao's truth while giving to those in need, encouraging those within our family, and never turning our backs to the impoverished and underprivileged."

"For our wealth is not found in money or material things, but in the love we bestow, the help we give, and the hope we build." Lena whispered even as Kara placed her hand under Lena's chin to raise it.

"Let us acquire knowledge and wisdom as we walk the path of Rao through harmony and happiness." Kara gentle words passing over Lena's lips in soft breaths.

"For knowledge and wisdom bring joy from pain and light from the darkness." Lena's eyes looked into Kara's eyes seeing the hurt she had caused, but also the love the Kryptonian held for her.

"Let us trust deeply as we travel Rao's path so we will have virtuous, honest, and strong children." Kara's voice rose just enough above a whisper for Lena to be reminded of her place within their love.

"For our children are our heritage, a continuation of the line of those that came before, and the future of hope yet not seen." Lena smiled at her wife even as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Let us always remember as we walk with Rao we are bound by more than the physical and must practice self-restraint and perseverance with those we are bound too." Kara stated even as her hand caressed her wife's face softly.

"For in choosing a mate we see more than the present, we see the possibilities of the future." Lena said as they now spoke a mere breath away from each other.

"Finally in Raos light we agree to be true companions, lifelong partners equally sharing the burdens and blessings bestowed from Rao."

"For within his gardens and light we will walk one day joined eternally without weakness or pain." Lena allowed her head to fall forward onto Kara's chest where she heard her steady heartbeat. A heartbeat she could not live without.

"I am so…" Lena gasped as she felt her mate's heart wrenching pain through their connection that opened wide after being blocked for so long from their lack of intimacy and love over the last few weeks. Kara shivered, feeling the cold loneliness from her wife's answering response. Kara closed her eyes pushing as much warmth and love down their connection as she could. She gently lifted Lena up bridal style as her wife was overwhelmed by their connection.

"Easy love." Kara whispered carrying her wife down the hall to their bedroom. She gently laid her wife down and crawled in next to her. She continued to whisper and kiss her softly as she held Lena tightly. Lena finally looked up into Kara's eyes. Kara could see her repentance and love. "I love you Lena. I forgive you." Lena shot forward kissing Kara deeply. The kiss went on for a while as the strength of their connection encouraged and uplifted them. The kiss wound down to a natural end as both women pulled back and held each other's eyes.

"I love you. Thank you." Lena whispered back even as Kara smiled warmly at her. "I promise…" Kara covered Lena's lips, halting her words. Kara sent a gentle wave of warmth down their connection. Lena smiled more brightly even as an answering wave of warmth enveloped Kara.

"I know. We will get through this like we will get through everything together." Kara kissed Lena's lips in reassurance and hugged her tightly.

"I should have known when our connection faded that things were out of sync with us. I love you Kara." Lena asserted as she snuggled more deeply into her wife breathing in her scent as if it was rain on parched soil. The sound of Loralie crying interrupted them. Kara smiled against Lena's lips even as she heard the cry increase in volume.

"Let me get Loralie." Kara murmured as she released Lena and rolled out of the bed heading toward the door.

"Kara." Lena called as she rolled over. Kara turned back toward Lena. "Thank you for reminding me what is important. And for not leaving me."

"Never!" Kara responded vehemently, "But I am mad at you still some. You owe me breakfast and cuddles." Lena smiled as she wiped her tears. She could do that for her wife. She deserved so much worse in her mind.

"I think I can manage that just fine." Kara nodded and headed toward Loralie's bedroom. "Lena picked up her cellphone and made a call.

"Jess, I won't be in for the rest of the week. I may be out longer. Cancel everything you can, move what you can't to Terrance, the CFO's desk. Give him a heads up. My family is ill and needs me right now." Lena stated in no uncertain terms.

"Alright Mrs. Luthor. I will make sure everything is taken care of tomorrow morning. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jess asked her boss. Already making some notations on the pad she held in her hands as her boyfriend snuggled in her lap while they watched Dancing With the Stars.

"No. Thank you Jess. You were right. Thank you." Lena affirmed as she rang off. Jess smiled as she heard the line go dead. Jess would have to send a letter of thanks to Andrea Rojas after her concerned call this afternoon. Amazing how much love Kara endeared from others.

"Everything okay love?" Jess's boyfriend asked as he looked up at his lover. Jess smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Everything is just perfect." Jess said as she leaned down kissing him as the phone dropped to the floor. The sound of giggling and laughter filled Jess and her boyfriend's apartment.

Meanwhile at the Luthor household…

"Shhh, it's okay baby. Yeah, relax." Kara changed Loralie's diaper and checked over her little girl's body. She was covered in a great deal more blisters, but not as badly as Alexandra. Kara slipped the front carrier on and placed Loralie in it so she would have her hands free. Kara moved to the kitchen and placed a bottle in the bottle warmer. She then pulled out the childrens tylenol and the antihistamine. She carefully fed Loralie the proper dosage.

"Mommmyyyy" She heard Alexandra call out and went to head down the hallway when she heard Lena respond.

"I'm here baby. Shhh, I have you." Lena whispered reassurances to her daughter.

"Don't feel well mommy." Alexandra sobbed as Kara arrived with medication while holding Loralie. Lena looked up, grateful her spouse knew what was needed even as she took the meds. Kara left back to the kitchen with Loralie in her grasp. She filled a glass half way with pedialyte and another with water. She took them to Alexandra's room where Lena now leaned against the headboard holding her daughter cuddled against her while humming a gentle tune. Kara set the water and pedialyte on the stand next to the bed. The reporter leaned forward kissing her daughter and wife's head. The reporter went back to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle and moved to the rocking chair in the baby's room. Kara pulled her daughter out of the baby carrier and placed the carrier on the floor nearby. She began feeding her daughter while listening to Lena singing an old lullaby from her childhood to her daughter.

"_Dinogad's smock, speckled, speckled_

_I made from the skins of martens_

_Whistle, whistle, whistly_

_We sing, the eight slaves sing_

_When your father used to go to hunt_

_With his shaft on his shoulder and his club_

_In his hand_

_He would call his speedy dogs_

'_Giff, Gaff, catch, catch, fetch, fetch!'_

_He would kill a fish in a coracle_

_As a lion kills an animal_

_When your father used to go to the mountain_

_He would bring back a roebuck, a wild pic, a stag,_

_A speckled grouse from the mountain,_

_A fish from the waterfall of Derwennyd…"_

Kara always marveled how sweet Lena's voice was when she sang to Alexandra or Loralie. Kara''s wondered if Lena realized she sang the song in Gaelic. Kara's mind always translated the words to English, but they were so beautiful when Lena sang them to their children. Kara looked down at her sweet Loralie as she fed from the bottle. Lena had just stopped breastfeeding about two months ago, but Loralie had taken to the bottle with no problem. Kara cuddled her daughter as she drank, finally hearing all fall silent in Alexandra's room.

Using her xray vision he glanced into her daughters bedroom to see Lena still awake just staring down at their daughter while running gentle fingers through her hair. Kara turned her attention to Loralie removing the bottle and burping her till she once more brought her back to the crook of her arm and continued the feeding. It would be a long week with their daughters as they worked together to make sure they recovered from the chickenpox. But now that she knew Lena was still with them they could make it through together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Affairs 5**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of family.**

"Kara Luthor speaking, how can I help you?" Kara asked as she handed Nia a few papers that were needed right away and turned to send the two stories she had in the Que to her editor. She stopped as she was just about to reply to an email.

"Kara, it's Jess. We need you at LCorp right away. Lena is not well, but she is refusing to go home. Kara, I think I see spots." Jess whispered as she continued to glance to the partially open door to Lena's office. The CEO had gone in earlier, but not closed the door all the way. "I think she may have the chicken poxs your daughters had a few weeks ago." Kara sighed deeply and shook her head. She knew Lena would probably get them after their soft conversations about each other's childhood. Lena had informed her one evening she had never had them even though she had been exposed several times. Lena had assumed she had a natural immunity against them. She loved her wife so much and really didn't want her to go through this virus. Just watching her children enduring it had been nightmarish for Kara as the diseases on Krypton had been deadly when they came through. It had taken a lot of time after coming to earth to not fear that those she loved would die when they got sick. Alex and Eliza helped her understand that, but there was still the latent fear she would lose someone she loved from the flu or even chickenpox.

"Alright, keep an eye on her Jess. See if you can get her to take some tylenol. Let her know I love her and I am coming. I am going to wrap things up here and head over there. Just give me about forty-five minutes." Kara answered as she motioned to William to come over. The reporter locked his computer and walked over to where Kara was finishing her call.

"See you soon Kara." Jess ended the call and reached in the desk taking out three tylenol and heading toward her bosses office. Kara looked up at William.

"I need a favor. I need you to send any information in the editorial meetings to my email and keep me informed of any changes here. Lena has come down with the chickenpox. So I'll be spending the next week at home at least." Kara sent a notification to HR and an email to Andrea, her boss.

"Okay, no problem. Do you need anything?" William asked as he saw the deep concern in his friends eyes. He was happy they got past the social awkwardness of trying to date to become good friends. Kara smiled and gave him a hug.

"No, I think I got this down. Seems we aren't quite done with the virus in our house." Kara said sighing as she sent a quick grocery order for delivery from the local organic market and another to the pharmacy. Kara then sent an order out to Grub Hub for delivery from her favorite Thai restaurant. Kara made sure she ordered the Thai chicken and vegetable soup and Miso Soup just in case for Lena. She of course added her favorites to the order. When she looked up William had her purse, laptop bag packed which included the notes she had on her desk for a new story.

"Go, Lena needs you. Tell her we are sending good thoughts and hope she gets well soon." Kara gave William's a gentle squeeze of thanks as she left to head home. Once on the elevator she quickly texted Alex.

_**Message:**_

Kara: _Hey, could you pick up Alexandra and Loralie from Jemma's daycare and keep them for the night. I just had a call from Jess that Lena may have the chickenpox. _

Alex: _Sure. Let me notify Kelly. I am sure it would be alright. Anything I need to know about the girls? Do you need anything Sis?_

Kara: _I'm not sure. I sent an order into the grocery store and pharmacy. I have Grub Hub dropping an order from Manny's Thai. I'll call Doctor Jasper when I get Lena. Just manage the kids for me Alex. _

Alex: _You got it Kar. Don't worry. She will be okay._

Kara: _Thanks. I'll text later. _

"Rao, please help me. Please don't let Lena get too sick." Kara whispered worriedly as she got into her car and started it. She was at LCorp fifteen minutes later. Gus, the security officer, saw her when she entered the building.

"Mrs. Luthor! Top of the afternoon to you." Gus doffed his hat and handed her the permanent pass behind the desk for her.

"Afternoon Gus! Hope the day has been good for you." Kara said while she attached the pass and hopped on the express elevator reserved for admin. Gus had her at the executive offices in no time. Kara noticed that Jess wasn't at her desk and that the door to Lena's office was open. When she entered she wasn't sure of what was going on until she heard the sound of Lena throwing up in the executive bathroom. She moved quickly across the room dropping her purse on Lena's desk and found Jess stationed nearby, but outside the bathroom. "How long has she been like this?" Kara asked, concerned as she moved to go inside the bathroom.

"About ten or fifteen minutes. I was never able to get the tylenol in her." Jess worriedly responded to Kara. Kara reached up on the nearby shelf pulling out a washcloth and wet it quickly. She grabbed a glass from the counter and half filled it with water setting it at the edge where she could reach it. She knelt down and pulled Lena gently back into her.

"Hey, Lena. Easy love. Let me wipe your face down." The reporter cradled Lena carefully while she wiped her face down. "Do you think you are done throwing up love?"

"Yes, but my mouth tastes horrid." Lena remarked as she tried to make sure her stomach would not roll again. Kara reached up and set the rag on the counter. She grabbed the glass of water and handed it to Lena. Lena rinsed her mouth and spat the water into the toilet. They sat there on the floor for a little bit while Lena rested and Kara held her.

"You think you are ready to get up and go home?" Kara asked as she once more wiped her wife's forehead and chin. Lena was extremely pale and tremors were running through her body. The LCorp executive didn't even argue with her wife.

"Yes, I'm not sure though I can stand on my own." Lena admitted embarrassed by her weakness. Kara kissed the top of Lena's head and hugged her. Kara took the glass from Lena's hands and set it on the counter. Then she set the rag on the counter.

"I'm going to lift you up sweety." Kara moved gathering Lena into her arms bridal style and carefully stood. "Jess, I need you to grab my purse and Lena's, her laptop and case, and the two jumpdrives on the right of the desk." Kara said as she carried Lena into her office. She watched as Jess gathered the items requested.

"Can you step out of the office for a moment Jess?" Lena asked as Kara held her. Jess nodded leaving the room and closing the door. Once sure that Jess had left the room Lena spoke once more. "Security enforce Omicron, Alpha, ZorEl."

"Security measures in force Ms. Luthor." A computer voice answered. Lena nodded and then tucked her head into Kara's chest. "We can leave now." Lena affirmed to Kara before she closed her eyes.

"Hope?" Kara called out to the room.

"Yes, Mrs. Luthor?" Make sure Lena's lab is also locked down under the same security measures.

"Lab 15 is now in lockdown until further notice. All experiments are in nanotending." Hope, the AI, responded to Kara.

"Thank you Hope." Kara began to move toward Lena's office door carrying her wife.

"You are welcome. Let me know if I can be of service." The AI responded before Kara opened the door. Jess waited on the other side.

"Gus is ready to express the elevator straight to the parking garage." Jess responded by picking up Lena and Kara's things. The women moved to the elevator and Jess sent a message to Gus. They were soon moving down to the parking garage. Kara unlocked the car and gently placed Lena in the car. Jess placed their purses and items in the back of the car. Kara made sure Lena's seatbelt was locked and then climbed in herself.

"You let me know if you need anything." Jess responded as Kara nodded and started the car.

"Please clear her schedule for this week. If it's majorly important contact me and I'll see if she can attend by LCorp Vid Meeting. I think, though, Terence the CFO is going to have to take over again. Send him my apologies and I'll have her talk to him as soon as she is able." Jess nodded making note of what Kara said on her ipad. Kara waved and headed home. She glanced over at Lena seeing her wife was asleep. Her color had not improved at all. If anything she looked worse than when Kara had arrived.

"Call Dr. Jasper." Kara said out loud.

"Calling Dr. Jasper." Kara heard it ring a couple times as she took a nearby turn and then the receptionist answered.

"Dr. Jasper's office, How can I help you?" Kara recognized the voice immediately.

"Melodee, it's Kara Luthor. My wife, Lena, has the chicken pox and is very ill." Kara stated as she came to a red light.

"Good Afternoon Kara. Let me speak to Dr. Jasper for a moment. Hold one second." The line began playing Fado by Clannad. It wasn't but a few minutes and Dr. Jasper was on the line.

"Kara, Dr. Jasper. How sick is Lena?" He inquired as the light turned green and she headed down the road.

"She was vomiting in the office and was very pale. I can see several blisters, but they haven't popped yet. She's never had the chickenpox before though she has been exposed repeatedly. I am concerned. I haven't seen her this sick before." Kara asserted worriedly, her fingers tapping nervously. Dr. Jasper could hear the worry through the line.

"Alright, I'm going to call in a prescription for her. She will need to take it four times a day. If her fever rises above 102 or stays high for a few days, bring her into the emergency room." Dr. Jasper stated as Kara could see their home in the distance.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Jasper. Please have it delivered to the penthouse. I really don't want to leave her alone." Kara appealed as she looked over at Lena sound asleep in the seat, head leaned against the door.

"Not a problem Kara. Take care of her. If you get concerned for any reason you have my cell number. Goodbye." Dr. Jasper signed off as Kara pulled into their parking space. Now came the fun part. getting Lena and their things to their home. She looped the laptop bags over her shoulder, the purses over her arm and then lifted Lena into her arms. She stepped onto the elevator and used the AI voice command. "Luthor Penthouse."

"Identification needed." Came the automated response.

"Kara Luthor, voice ID and retinal scan." Kara stepped forward for a retinal scan. The scan device popped out and scanned Kara's right eye. Once done it popped back into the wall.

"Identification confirmed. Kara Luthor. Luthor Penthouse next stop." Kara looked at the numbers as they changed. "Security has notified grocery and pharmacy orders have arrived. Security will bring both up in 20 minutes." Kara let out a sigh of relief. That would allow her to get Lena into bed before the items she had ordered arrived. "Luthor Penthouse" Kara stepped off and into the hallway outside their Penthouse.

"Gerald, unlock the penthouse." Kara called out. She heard the click of the door lock and watched as it swung open. "Thank you Gerald."

"You are welcome Kara. How may I be of service?" Gerald the AI asked her.

"Turn bedroom lights on and lower to 35 percent. Notify security that twenty minutes is fine." Kara stated as she moved to the bedroom and laid Lena in the bed. She moved across the room to drop the laptop and purses. The reporter walked into the closet and pulled a pair of yoga pants and shirt for her wife.

"Lena, baby. I'm going to change your clothes. I know you're feeling bad. Just let me dress you baby." Kara started removing Lena's jacket and shirt. That's when she saw them. Blisters covered the youngest Luthor's chest here and there, on her abdomen, and back. They hadn't opened yet, but from the looks of it they would soon. Kara removed her wife's bra and placed the tshirt on her. Lena's eyes slit open to reveal redness and misery. "Shhhh, I've got some things that will help. Just give me a moment to make you more comfortable." Lena nodded not having the energy to argue or respond. Kara then removed her skirt and underwear. She slipped the yoga pants on even as she noticed Lena was covered in blisters down her legs. She checked the bottom of Lena's feet and found several there. "No walking for you for a while." Kara whispered as she took Lena's clothes away.

"Security buzzing with delivery." Ernie said as his face appeared on the doorbell camera. Kara buzzed him in immediately. "I thought the girls were over the chickenpox." Ernie commented as he set the bags on the counter. Kara looked into the bags making sure everything was in them.

"Lena has them now. Thank you Ernie." Kara said as Ernie headed toward the door. "I have a GrubHub delivery due here soon. Can you please bring it up right away? Gerald will let you in. Just leave it on the counter." Kara advised as she started searching through the bags.

"Not a problem. See you in a bit." Ernie left and Kara heard the click of the lock. Ernie and the other security guards were among the trusted here. Lena had thoroughly checked them out, but they had proven their worth over and over. From the day they had protected Alexandra from an overly aggressive paparazzi member to Ernie, who had taken a bullet meant for Kara when she was powerless. He couldn't have known that, but Lena had been forever grateful. Since then Kara and Lena knew they could trust them.

"Kara, Dr. Jasper has had a prescription delivered for Lena. Zovirax 800 mg. She is to take it four times a day for five days." Gerald responded as Kara removed the Aveeno oatmeal bath, tylenol, calamine lotion, and mango and peach juice. There were a few other items to tempt Lena later on, but everything was there. She unloaded the groceries and put them away in the cabinet and refrigerator.

"Thank you Gerald." There was a click as the door opened again. This time Ethan came through with the prescription and GrubHub delivery.

"Here you are Mrs. Luthor." Ethan said nervously. He didn't make many trips to the penthouse, but he was always nervous when he did. "Ernie was having trouble with a reporter downstairs and asked me to deliver." Kara looked up puzzled.

"Are they trying to gain access to the penthouse here?" Kara asked as she became uneasy. The trashy rag reporters were always trying to gain access to Lena and the family.

"No, we have the new Opera singer on the fifteenth floor. They are trying to get to her. They tried to access the elevators and found out they couldn't leave the main floor without security access. It was a shock to them." Ethan explained as she sputtered nervously. Kara smiled as she remembered the Soprano that had moved in just a month back. She had a stalker that had been making her life miserable. Lena had been advised about it and spoken to the singer at length one afternoon. Shortly after that the stalker had been arrested and sent away for medical evaluation. No one had seen him again. The Soprano had also gotten a new bodyguard through Whitecastle Enterprises. A group of former military green berets, seals, and central intelligence people. To say the woman felt safe would be an understatement.

"I can imagine. Thank you Ethan. I appreciate you bringing up our orders." Kara said as the young security guard blushed. He stumbled out leaving Kara to laugh. Kara heard the lock engage as she removed the soup for Lena which was still hot. She grabbed the medication, reading the bottle carefully, along with the tylenol. Kara set up a tray with soup, medication, water, and gatorade...purple. She headed into the bedroom setting the tray on the floor while she woke her wife. 'Hey, need you to wake up." Kara brushed Lena's hair out of her eyes where she was snuggled against one of the pillows. Her wife looked so fragile. Kara wished she could take on this sickness for her.

"Don't want to. Just want to sleep." Lena groaned softly even as Kara turned her and persisted.

"Sorry love, but I have medicine and you need to rehydrate a little. You are running fever." Kara spoke softly as Lena tried to sit up. Kara leaned forward helping her wife and placed pillows behind her to help her stay propped up. Where Lena had been pale when they first got home, she was now very flushed from the fever. Kara brought the tray up and placed it over Lena's lap. "Let's try some of the soup and then the medicine." Lena nodded and began to eat the chicken soup. She got about a quarter of the bowl down when Kara handed her the medicine and water. Lena took the medicine and drank the glass of water. "How's your stomach?" Kara asked as Lena ate some more soup. Kara prepared the gatorade in the extra glass with ice she had brought.

"Better. Didn't realize how bad I was when I left this morning. I was tired and had a little bit of an upset stomach. I had dry toast and coffee this morning. I should have known. I can't eat anymore." Kara removed the tray, but set the Gatorade in front of Lena. The brunette drank about half the gatorade noticing it was the grape flavor she liked. Kara removed the glass to the nightstand.

"I'll be right back." Kara murmured as she kissed Lena's forehead and carried the tray back to the kitchen. The Super wiped down the tray and cleaned the dishes. She put away the other two soups for Lena for later. She refilled Lena's water glass and carried her own food into the bedroom. Lena had rolled back over and snuggled into the pillow. Kara placed the glass of water on the side of Lena's stand and gently rubbed her wife's back for a moment. Lena snuffled a little and relaxed further into the pillows.

"That's my girl. Just rest my love and heal." Kara smiled and moved the Newton Chaise near the set up her laptop and began working on a couple of articles. She answered a few emails including a teasing one from her boss, Ms. Rojas. Kara sent back a witty reply. Only to have it answered several minutes later with a mild sarcastic answer. Kara chuckled and shook her head. Lena slept without disturbance. Kara ate her food and watched over her wife as she worked. She took a break a couple hours later.

She walked out to the balcony that overlooked National City. The moon was full tonight beckoning her to come fly. But she would not leave Lena right now. She pulled her phone from her pocket and called Alex. Kelly answered the call.

"Kara, everything all right?" Kelly asked with concern as Kara heard Alexandra in the background giggling.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to Alexandra?" Kara inquired as she heard Kelly call Ally over to the phone.

"Yeyu, is this you?" Alexandra asked excitedly. She could hear Loralie fussing a little in the background now.

"Yes it is munchkin! I just wanted to make sure you were okay and to tell you mommy and I love you." Kara burred into the phone sending as much love as she could to her daughter.

"I love you and mommy too. Where's mommy, Yeyu?" Alexandra asked as Alex answered the door for pizza.

"She's sleeping right now. She was really tired tonight." Kara told her daughter. "I see Aunt Kelly and Alex got you pizza tonight."

"Yep! We are going to have banana split ice cream for dessert too!" Alexander tattled as Kara shook her head. Alex knew that pizza and ice cream were for special times. It would seem this was a special time. "I'm going to go eat Yeyu. I love you."

"I love you too. Behave for Alex and Kelly." Kara heard her daughter laugh out loud and then Kelly was back.

"So how is Lena?" Kelly asked as she watched Alex serve Ally.

"Pretty sick. I know she will recover, but it scares me." Kara mumbled as she looked toward the bed where Lena slept.

"I know this brings back some bad memories for you Kara. But this is earth. She has chicken pox and in most cases they are an inconvenience. It will be alright." Kelly reassured the Super as Kara looked down still scared, but realizing that Kelly was right.

"Thank you. Take care of my munchkins." Kara asserted as she saw Lena's body heating up more than it should.

"We will. I think we will keep them another night for you just so Lena can get to the scabbing part." Kelly affirmed to her sister-in-law. Kelly knew that the two children could be a handful, especially when one of their parents was ill.

"I appreciate that. Thank you Kelly. Let Alex know I appreciate this." Kara declared as she went to return to the bedroom.

"I will. Good night Kara. Tell Lena we hope she gets well soon." Kelly hung up as Kara returned to the bedroom. She knelt next to the bed checking Lena. Her wife's fever was up a little. Kara moved into the bathroom and wet a washcloth. She moved back to the bed and gently wiped her down. "Rao, please heal my mate. Watch over her Rao. Allow her to not become too sick. Whatever offer you require I will give for her." Kara whispered as her wife woke next to her.

"No, you will not make bargains for my health." Lena rolled over more, her right hand grabbing her wife's arm. Kara began to speak only to be interrupted once more.

"No, you have nothing to worry about. This is a minor illness. Do not call the Gods into this Kara. You give so much for us, for your family, for me. Do not tempt fate now. I will recover. I know I have scared you. I will recover love." Lena whispered even as she closed her eyes from being so tired. Kara wrapped her arms around her wife hugging her gently. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere except to sleep. Where is Alexandra and Loralie?" Lena asked Kara noticing for the first time her two children had not made a sound since they arrived home.

"Aunt Kelly and Alex have them tonight and tomorrow. I want you to get some good rest before they come home. I know how the next few days will go." Kara murmured as softly kissed her wife. Lena cuddled in tighter to her wife. Even with Kara's higher body temperature she felt good to her.

"How about you join me in bed?" Lena asked as she drifted off for a minute of two. Kara kissed her head and nodded. There was nowhere else she would rather be while her mate was ill.

"Alright, give me a second to make sure everything is closed up and too change.I won't be long." Kara released Lena as she moved the Chaise back to its original location, checking Lena's water and Gatorade, and changing her clothes. She moved into the other rooms to make her nightly security checks and alerted Gerald.

"Gerald, goodnight." Kara spoke softly to the AI.

"Goodnight Kara. All is well. You and Lena can rest without concern." Gerald stated as Kara entered the bedroom. She shut the lights out and slipped into bed next to Lena. Lena rolled over and snuggled in tightly. Kara laid there in the dark as the moon shone through the ceiling to floor windows. She kissed the top of Lena's head listening to her steady breathing thanking Rao for the many blessings he had bestowed on her, most especially Lena.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; It is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height is taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come; love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved." Kara whispered never noticing when Lena's breathing changed or that eyes the color of deep verdant green opened and watched as she whispered into the night over her wife. When Kara finished she kissed her wife's head and forehead as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You are the most romantic person I know. Here I am sweating from fever,covered in blisters from chickenpox, and you are quoting Shakespeare's, Love's Not Time's Fool. What am I going to do with you Kara Luthor?" Lena asked softly as she felt her wife caress her face. Kara's deep blue eyes gazed down on her wife in deep adoration.

"Just love me and let me love you." Kara asked gently as she kissed her wife's fever ridden lips. Lena smiled and nodded.

"It would seem I have no choice as I am deeply in love with you. I love you Kara Luthor. You amaze me every day." Lena whispered back as she snuggled into her wife once more. Both women falling asleep in each other's arms.

The smell of coffee woke Lena the next day. She pulled back the covers to find herself moderately covered in open would need to wash and clean the bedding today. She stood feeling stronger than she had the night before. A quick trip to the restroom and a change of clothes into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that said "Got Science?" In the left corner was LCorp Swag insignia. She covered her feet with slipper socks as they were sore from where the blisters had opened. Off to the kitchen she went to find Kara. The Super had just finished making a stack of French toast, fresh cut strawberries, and bacon.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" Kara asked as she pulled Lena into a hug. Lena hung tighty to Kara. While she was feeling better than the day before she was still tired and weaker than normal.

"Better. The blister's have opened so I am a little itchy today." Lena answered attempting to scratch her elbow. Kara stopped her and rubbed it softly.

"How about you have some breakfast with me. You can take your medication. Then we take a bath with the Aveeno oatmeal and once you are out I will cover them with calamine lotion. Afterwards, we can watch the Blacklist on the couch." Kara queried her love. Lena nodded into Kara's shoulder. Kara quickly set up a plate of french toast, bacon, and strawberries for Lena. She poured her a cup of coffee. The women chatted over breakfast about their daughters, the LCorp Gala the following month, Kara's new story, and their concerns for Alex and Kelly. Once finished Kara rinsed the dishes placing them in the dishwasher. Once in the bathroom she drew a hot bath with the Oatmeal Soothing bath treatment. Lena joined her after she had taken the medicine from Dr. Jasper and pulled fresh clothes.

"Careful, if you climb in and get set. I'll slide in right behind you and we can relax for a while." Kara helped Lena into the bath and joined her sliding in behind her. Kara soaped a soft sponge and gently washed Lena's body, being careful not to irritate the open blisters. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, it feels nice. It's been awhile since we took a bath together." Lena remarked as she relaxed back in the Super. Kara took her time running the soapy sponge over her wife allowing the warm water and her touch to relax Lena.

"Hmmm, seems like we used to do this a lot more before we had Alexandra and Loralie. Maybe we need to start taking more time for us. What do you think?" Kara inquired as her hands replaced the sponge to massage her wife's shoulders and arms.

"Yessss. Oh Kara that feels so nice." Lena moaned as she relaxed further into her wife. "I agree. We need to take time for each other. I'm sorry you have to take care of me. I'm sorry I am sick." Lena added feeling bad that Kara had to take care of her now. Kara leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm not. We agreed to this Lena. To love and care for each other. Trust me there have been many times we have had to care for each other. There will be more down the line. I love you and there is no other place I would rather be my love." Kara gently argued back at her wife. "Besides, I love taking care of you. You are the one I chose and will always choose."

"Have I told you today that I love you Kara Luthor?" Lena asked softly as she looked up into blue eyes like the ocean.

"In every touch and look, yes you have." Kara whispered as she kissed her wife. Once done they both just lounged in the tub for a while until the water cooled. Kara got out first and helped Lena out. Kara took great care patting Lena's body down. Kara had Lena move into the bedroom where she used a cotton ball and covered her wife's open blisters with calamine lotion. Lena donned a pair of boxer shorts and the previous shirt. Out in the living room Lena snuggled into covers while Kara changed the bedding and started the laundry. She returned to the couch with a glass of water for both of them and sat down to watch the Blacklist with Lena.

"You know I don't know what I did to have you love me, but I am happy that I have you." Lena remarked as Kara cuddled into her.

"That's easy. You loved me." Kara said as they snuggled together.


	6. Chapter 6

Family Affair 4

Deanlu

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of family.**

"I sorry Kara. I'm so sorry. You should probably leave and never come back." Lena advised in an agonized, controlled voice. "I don't know why I ever thought this would work. They are always going to come after me. After us. I just...GET OUT KARA!" Kara shook her head no as she remembered once more how this day had gone...

The day had gone bad from the beginning. Loralie and Alexandra had argued at the breakfast table until Lena had yelled at them both quieting the room. Kara had come into the kitchen on a silent detente. Kara had quickly spoken to the girls and found that Alexandra had taken Loralie's favorite book while Lena's back had been turned making breakfast. Alexandra returned the book apologizing to Loralie. Both girls had apologized to their mother after that. Lena had kissed both of them, but Kara had seen the tension just around her wife's eyes. Several late nights at work and missed meals had Lena on edge. Something else was going on that her wife wasn't telling her. Kara had hugged Lena feeling her wife tense even more.

"You okay sweetie?" Kara had asked even as the tension left Lena for a moment. Lena nodded burrowing into Kara's neck. Kara rubbed gentle circles with her fingers over her wifes shoulders as the Kryptonian set a soft kiss against her beautiful hair. She tried to comfort her wife as much as possible.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Too much work." Lena whispered, but Kara felt there was something in the words she was missing. Not to mention with the way Lena held her as if this would be the last time.

"Alright, let me drop the girls this morning. I'll even ride in with you to work. CATCO is just down the street." Lena shook her head no. Kara stumbled to a stop in her words. She pulled back from her wife just a bit attempting to look her in the eyes even as Lena avoided her look. "What is it?"

"I know you have a meeting with Alex this morning. Just let me get my bag and I'll get the girls to school." Lena had responded breaking away from Kara so quick that the Super knew something was deeply wrong. "Girls, let's go." The girls came running around the corner. They kissed Kara on the cheek and hugged her. Kara attempted to give Lena one last kiss, but she dodged her wife grabbing Loralie's lunch. Lena and the girls were out the door before Kara could even question Lena any more.

"What is going on?" Kara whispered to herself even as she stared after her family's departure. Lena and her were going to have a serious talk tonight. She shook her head and finished getting ready for work.

The meeting at the DEO had been long and boring. Several senators, military personnel, and a surprise visit from the Vice President Pamela Lawrence had Supergirl frustrated. Luckily there had been an alien rampaging down at the newly constructed docks which had Supergirl sent in for retrieval. It had been an easy take down until the end. As the DEO had been loading up the alien, who had mistaken the dock area for a feeding ground, Supergirl had been hit with a heavy duty plasma beam knocking her off the dock. She landed twenty miles off shore hitting the ocean like a brick wall and sinking below the surface. The Super had sank below water in utter darkness. She was choking on sea water and hurt so bad she couldn't move. Suddenly from the depths they came. Kara could hear them around her; they swarmed as he approached in light and warmth. They knew they would help her. She felt hands carefully grab hold and stop her descent. A bubble of air surrounded her head allowing her to breath.

"My child, relax. We have you now. No further harm will come to you, Kara Zor El." The deep, warm voice of a man resounded in her ears. She was safe. So she relaxed and listened to what was going on at the docks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing above water.

"Well done Ms. Luthor. Your plasma beam took out Supergirl in one strike. The government thanks you for your service. Now we have a way to fight these aliens when they get out of control." Kara heard one of the senators she had met earlier talking with her wife. She could hear the terrified thrum of her wife's heart. She knew she was desperately worried about her. Why, then, did Lena create the weapon? She knew her wife loved her. Was this what Lena had been upset about. She was missing some vital pieces of information.

"I have done what you asked. My deal with the government is now finished." Lena responded even as the Super heard her wife's heartbeat elevate even more.

"Oh no, you will be building us even more weapons from now on. Now that Supergirl is out of commission." Another senator stated with joy.

"I don't believe that will be happening. Senator Bathin and Senator Grimes. I would like you to meet my lawyers Jacobs, Scoby, and Hermin. They have a few choice words for you and the government doesn't get the plasma weapon until payment is in full. Currently, that is eight point five billion that I am owed." Lena responded even as her security force surrounded the senators.

"This is outrageous. The contract states that…" Senator Bathin began even as he was cut off by Michael Jacobs.

"The contract states that LCorp was to develop a plasma beam capable of taking out Supergirl and alien life. They have done so. However, the government must pay for the development costs for the first one which is eight point five billion. Any subsequent plasma beam ordered from LCorp will cost one trillion dollars a piece." Michael Jacobs stated as he looked toward Ms. Luthor. He knew she had not wanted to complete this contract, but she was required by law too.

"You can't do that! The contract…" Senator Grimes sputtered as his face turned red with anger.

"Actually she can and will. You all need to read your contracts much more closely in the future." Michael Jacobs stated as a military officer approached. They all looked toward the officer.

"There is no sign of Supergirl. However, there have been several tectonic tremors that are increasing since the firing of the weapon and air turbulence in the area has increased so badly we have had to set up a hundred mile radius for planes to avoid." Officer Maysal reported as he looked toward the gathered dignitaries.

Out of nowhere two lasers hit the nearby weapon destroying it. The explosion blew several military men off the dock as well as sent Lena and her security force running for shelter. The government officials security forces shoved them behind nearby stacked crates for cover. The sound of a horn deep and low resounded over the docks as waves rose sending water up to everyones ankles. Everyone looked up to see a sight not expected. There in front of the docks on a chariot pulled by dolphins sat a regal man with a crown and trident. Mermen leaped toward the dock, their tails quickly transforming to feet. They took up a protective stance around their King. He stepped forward onto the docks and toward the remains of the weapon. He kicked at a piece or two shaking his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...such evil men are humans." Poseidon, King of the Seas stepped around examining the weapon pieces. Several more mermen and Merwomen in battle gear rose out of the water and onto the docks. The son of Cronus walked toward Lena Luthor. He knew her. The Patron of Hermes. He knew her from discussions with Diana Prince and her friend, Kara Danvers. It was why Kara Danvers, alias Supergirl, now resided within his domain. Alive, but terribly injured. Her Mentor, Hermes would be severely angry and proud. It was quite the accomplishment she had achieved. Unfortunately, it had almost stolen that last vestiges of hope from her soul this time. He examined the women looking deeply into her eyes and spying that which she hid. Her deep and abiding love for Kara Danvers, but complete and utter shame as to what she had done. Posieden pointed at her causing her body to rise and he set her before him dangling in the air. "I have been forbidden to punish you. That is for another. " The Lord of the Earth shook his head, glancing toward the Ocean. "Know this daughter of Eve, Patron of Hermes, she would sacrifice everything for you, give anything for you. No matter what it would take. I don't understand how you are worthy enough for her." The ruler of the Oceans ground out angrily even as Lena shook from her fear. She knew he could destroy her in a blink. In her mind she believed she deserved it with her wife dead.

"I'm not. She accepts who I am without reservation. I don't even understand how." Lena whispered in humility before the Oceanic god even as his power held her fast to where she hung in the air. Posieden brought her closer so the others would not hear. "Does she live?" Lena asked, no begged with hope she should not have. The god of sea and water stared angrily a moment longer than looked toward the water and back at the women before him. The god then did something out of character and winked at the Luthor causing the woman to let out a relieved breath. The knot of anxiety in her stomach and the band of pain she had felt wrapped around her chest released suddenly causing her to sag forward. Poseiden placed his hand under Lena's chin, raising it up. "Do not waste the gift I have given you or I promise I will keep her to my kingdom. Do you understand." Lena nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I understand. Thank you." Lena whispered out as she was set on the dock, only to collapse to her knees. He now turned to the senators from Washington.

"You should know that you mere humans have only been around a few thousand years. Just a blink of the eye in my lifetime. Your race will die out and I will still be here. Supergirl and the aliens you are fighting will still be here. You have made an enemy today of the God Poseidon gentlemen. Supergirl is protected by me and those like me. We owe her a great deal. But you seek to destroy her." Poseidon watched as Alex Danvers approached with J'onn Jones and the Vice President. Poseidon snapped his fingers, causing the earth to tremble and the sea to rise sending waves of water over the dock and across the humans feet. Four mermen rose out of the ocean and approached carrying a stretcher between them. "Agent Danvers, I believe you can be trusted with our friend." The cloth of seaweed was pulled back to reveal Supergirl. Her chest rose and fell, but Lena could see the breath stalled at points and blood dripped over the edges. Lena almost rose and went to her wife, but one of her security guards held her back.

"You can trust me Poseidon, God of sea and water. I promise to care for her." Alex responded and knelt in supplication as she had been taught by Kara upon their first meeting with Poseiden. J'onn allowed Alex to take the lead and knelt next to her. Vice President Pamela Lawrence knelt too, being very aware of the power before her.

"Agent Danvers, I am not pleased with the race of man. They are destroying their oceans with plastic and garbage, polluting their streams, lakes, and rivers with pesticides and chemicals, destroying their aquifers with chemicals. There have been discussions to destroy the race of man. Start over. Reseed the planet with a new progeny. Perhaps the time has come for that to happen. When even Supergirl, who has saved the world multiple times, is attacked and almost murdered by the race of man. When these little men would have been ash and dust but for her protection and sacrifice." Poseiden thundered as he pointed at Senator Bathin and Senator Grimes who quaked before the god. "She has the potential to help save this planet. She has almost been killed by their kind all because she has powers. Those powers that have saved this planet multiple times over. And Lena Luthor, who has the potential to fix that which has been destroyed on this planet, attempts to kill Supergirl because of orders from evil men like these; then perhaps it is time to start again." Poseidon snapped his fingers and Senator Bathin and two of his security turned to ash. Two ominous creatures rose out of the depths of the ocean more than fifteen stories high. Their bodies predatory in nature with only one focus. To utterly destroy whatever Poseiden commanded to destroy.

"STOP!" Supergirl's voice called out. She was up and in front of Senator Grimes before Poseidon could snap his fingers again. "You cannot do this! It is wrong!" Supergirl defended those who would hurt her. It was taking everything she had to defend them. The pain within her screaming out so loud that she should rest, yet she could not.

"You would defend them. They just tried to kill you Supergirl. You would defend those who would kill you!" Poseidon bellowed, shaking the ground and ocean around them. The mermen took an offensive stance even as Supergirl bled out on the dock.

"Yes, I would. This has been discussed and voted on Lord of Earth. Nothing has changed." Supergirl's eyes glowed and her body was ready to do battle even as the DEO ushered the lone senator away and Lena's security force rushed her to safety. Poseidon approached the Super. Unlimited power crackling off him as the heavens thundered and the ocean turned an angry black

"Capricious, malevolent, injurious, and spiteful they are Supergirl. They will kill you. They will deliver you up to Hades one day." Poseidon's voice thundered so all could hear as he argued with the Kryptonian. Supergirl nodded to him in agreement. Even as Alex, J'onn, and the Vice President stood at her back. While news crews now filmed from nearby helicopters that had arrived violating the warning to stay out of the airspace all to get the latest headlines.

"I will probably even be betrayed by those who love me most. Still I will fight for them. They are worth it Poseidon." Supergirl argued back to him even as Lena looked down in shame for a moment while J'onn and Alex knew they weren't worthy of that devotion. "Remember, not that long ago your kind were called capricious, malevolent, injurious, and spiteful. Do they not deserve the same chances you all received?" Poseidon looked around at all the humans ready to fight with Supergirl after just trying to kill her. He shook his head and leaned forward whispering softly in her ear even as the seas calmed and the heavens began to clear.

"You are a rare gem Kara Zor-el. If ever you need refuge, you may seek it in my kingdom. Go to your wife. She was forced to build this weapon. She is much distressed about your injury and how she has betrayed you. Do not give up on her." Poseidon laid his hands on Supergirl. He then spoke like thunder out loud. "My favor I lay upon you!" Kara felt her body healing and her wounds closing. Her head cleared, but for a small amount of ringing. She was tired, weakened, and whole. Poseidon walked to his chariot as his mermen slipped back into the ocean. "BE WARNED HUMANITY! Your days are numbered if you do not turn back now and take care of this earth." Poseidon then snapped his reigns. The chariot drove off over the water eventually submerging below the surface. Kara sighed with relief and dropped to her knees. J'onn and Alex's hands steadying her.

"Some days are just a little more difficult than others." Supergirl said out loud, even as a pair of Jimmy Choos came to rest in front of her. Not the Jimmy Choos she wanted to see. Those that belonged to her wife. However, the Vice President was the consolation prize for now.

"I will apologize on behalf of the Federal Government, Supergirl. I did not know of the creation of this weapon. Nor did I know it was to be used on you. I will have Lena Luthor arrested immediately." Vice President Lawrence stated as she raised her hand to call over several secret service agents.

"No, it is not Lena Luthor's fault. It would seem Senator Grimes and his cohorts had her roped into creating this weapon. You should talk with her lawyers and Ms. Luthor. I hold no ill will toward her. I trust her with my life. I always will. " Agent Danvers helped her sister stand up even as J'onn signalled that Lena and the girls were safe. Vice President Lawrence nodded. "You might also talk to her about the ideas she has for cleaning up the oceans. I think with a little government backing we could make headway within four years." Supergirl said even as she stumbled exhaustion wrapping its cold tendrils through her. The Vice President reached out and caught her. For just a moment she felt those muscles ripple under her hands and wondered what it took to be the woman of steel.

"Thank you Supergirl for intervening between the Gods and us. I think, once again, we have you to thank for the continued existence of our race." Vice President Lawrence stated even as several secret service men moved forward to get her moving toward her car and safety.

"Vice President Lawrence, you will excuse us as we need to get Supergirl some medical help." Agent Danvers said even as a black van arrived. Agent Vasquez and Lopez jumped out taking Supergirl from them and helping her to the van. Kara leaned back into the seat as the door closed and allowed the darkness she was holding at bay to take her.

Now hours later, Kara ZorEl, wife of Lena Luthor stood in her kitchen in sweatpants and a t-shirt watching her wife try to be honorable. Loralie and Alexandra were with Alex and Kelly while Kara worked this out with her wife.

"No." Kara's firm, even voice carried over to her wife. She stepped forward grabbing Lena by the arm and pulling her into her chest. The Super wrapped her arms around her wife and let her fall apart. "_For better or for worse, For richer for poorer, In sickness or health. To love and cherish. Until death do us part. And I do Lena. I cherish and love you deeply." _ Lena burst into deep, pained sobs as Kara wrapped her up and carried her to the couch. Over an hour later, Lena's sobs finally dropped off.

"I tried Kara. I tried to reject this project, but my hands were tied. The contract had been signed when we had our falling out. I never even thought about it until they walked into my office a year ago. I was bound by law to create the weapon. On top of it, I was bound by the secret act not to say anything. I've tried over and over to get out of it. To find a loophole. I couldn't even tell Alex. She didn't have high enough clearance. It's been killing me. I tried every way to delay it from being built." Lena explained even as the tears started again. "So I began upgrading your Supersuit. Hoping it would be enough. But today, out there. I saw Kara. It killed you. I killed you."

"Shhhh, you didn't kill me. The weapon almost did. But I am fine. A few bumps and bruises, but I am fine. Lena, I love you." Kara held her tightly, Lena's ear pressed to her breast over her heart. "This world is complicated and hard. You are my home. Remember this always. I understand why you did it. I forgive you Lena." Kara pulled Lena's chin up so she could see her eyes. "I will always forgive you. I love you."

"They will always come for us. They believe a Luthor should hate a Super. I don't Kara. I love you so much." Lena cried out in anguish. Once she was calmed, Kara began to speak.

"When we were estranged I was given a chance to fix the problem by a fifth dimensional being called Mxyzptlk. Every time I told you who I was you became angry at me or died. Never once did it come out right. It taught me the only way to fix our problem was to fix myself and wait patiently for you to fix yourself. The only thing I could do for you was forgive you and love you. So I did. That night I came to you and said you were responsible for actions from that point forward; good or bad. It killed me inside. I was afraid for you. You proved me right in the end. Just as you proved me right today. You are an honorable lady, Mrs. Luthor. You made the weapon. It did not kill me Lena. Poseiden destroyed the weapon and as of two hours ago all plans for the weapon were deleted from LCorp mainframe." Lena jerked up from Kara's arms. Kara shook her head at her wife's response. "I told you Poseiden was really angry. He informed your mentor, Hermes. The God of science and invention had it erased and deleted. Everywhere! The contracts are gone also. He is a very godly being and can do things that are beyond human comprehension. And before you ask, no I did not ask him to do it."

"He said they owed you a favor. A great many favors. Why?" Lena asked as Kara smiled softly at her love. Kara shook her head and kissed her wife.

"Ask me another time, love. Ask me when the moon is full and we lay on the beach making love. Then I will tell you what an inconsequential little Kryptonian did for a godly race of beings." Kara kissed her wife softly pulling Lena to her. "Tonight, just let me love you. Let us celebrate being one, being alive, and winning in the end for once."


	7. Chapter 7

**Family Affair 7**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. These are about the many facets of family.**

"Shhhh, come on Krypto. Come on." Alexandra whispered as she peered around the corner of the hallway that led to the door to the roof. Yeyu and Mommy were still asleep. She knew she shouldn't be doing rule was never to go to the roof without mommy or Yeyu, but she had to see. Alexandra moved down the hallway quietly using some of the techniques her namesake had taught her with Krypto following, his Great Pyrenees tail swing about happily. Once at the door to the roof she stared at the keypad. She had seen mommy type in the number hundreds of times. So she had memorized it. She was very proud of herself. Yeyu often said she was a smart girl. Even when she did experiments with mommy, she would tell her that she was smarter than the average student. Very gently she typed in the number her mommy always typed in. There was a beep and then the light turned green above the pad. Alexandra heard the door click open and pulled the handle.

"Yes!" She whispered quietly. Alexandra waved to Krypto to go ahead of her. Once the Pyreneese was past she headed up the stairs. When she got to the door for the roof she once more typed in the number she had observed her mommy use into the keypad. It turned green and the lock popped. She almost squealed in delight, but held it in. Yeyu might hear her. Her hearing was very good since she was Supergirl. Krypto huffed as the door opened to reveal the garden yard area created by Lena Luthor and her wife, Kara Danvers Luthor. A beautiful Pergola stoof off to the side with a couple of wicker chairs and sofa, a coffee table and side tables. A beautiful outdoor rug in the center added a more homey feel while plants hung off the pergola here and there. A bar nearby surrounded by potted palms allowed for outdoor entertaining. Beautiful inset lighting and speakers gave gentle music and warmth. The sound of a bubbling fountain where Koi swam below lily pads and water plants was a great accent. Several containers filled with fruit trees of lemon, oranges, olives, and figs were along one side of the roof while raised beds of vegetables like lettuce, radishes, cucumbers, egg plant, peppers, and tomatoes to name a few allowed for healthy meals that mommy insisted on. There were also raised beds of rosemary, oregano, basil, dill, and others growing in their own containers. The area was designed to allow for a nice walk and created a gorgeous area to sit with benches spread here and there. The concrete structure that allowed access to the roof had flowered climbing vines like red, pink, and gold bougainvillea, honeysuckle, and vining morning glory on three sides. Flowers and small shrubs of every type filled in around the roof adding even more color. Alexandra loved their roof garden so much.

"Ohhhh!" Alexandra squealed out. What had pulled the young ten year old girl to the roof was the new creation in the center of the roof. A ten by ten designed play fort. It was as tall as a pergola. The first floor had a sandbox with a water table. The second floor had a ladder to the top and along with a rope net to get to it. It wasn't very high, not more than nine feet. But it was a new play area that Alexandra had been waiting on since it's construction in the last week. Her Yeyu had announced at dinner last night that they would be able to play in it today. Alexandra continued to explore the fort with her eyes. There was a pole to slide down in the center like a fireman and a circular slide to go down on the third wall. There were two bubble windows on the side without the ladder that would let her and Loralie look out on the roof, a rope net so she could pretend to be a pirate, and a curved slide. Alex knew Loralie would love that. Jutting out from the side without anything on it was two stable poles on which a regular swing and a tire swing. Her Yeyu had hung a hammock in one corner of the upper floor of the fort while there were chairs for her and Loralie in another. "YES!" Alexander yelled loudly and ran toward the play fort. She couldn't wait to play in it. Right before she reached it two strong arms wrapped around her from behind while the air around her swirled in a rush. She had been caught.

"Alexandra, What are you doing out here without your mother or I?" Yeyu's voice reverberated in her ears. "You know the rules." Kara began again turning her daughter around in her arms to see her. Alexandra could tell her mother was angry.

"But Yeyu, I wanted to play. It's Saturday. I know you and mommy like to sleep in." Kara frowned at her daughter's words. "I'm sorry, but Krypto was here! He would protect me." Krypto seemed to sense he was being talked about and started wagging his tail fast. He gave Kara a proud, strong look as if to say Alexandra was safe with me. Kara shook her head as she took in her mischievous daughter and dog. Krypto and Alexandra were thick as thieves. Wherever Krypto was there would be Alexandra and visa versa.

"Alexandra, while I agree that Krypto could usually protect you there is more to it. You know that. I ask you to promise never to come out here again without mommy, me, or some other adult. Do you understand?" Kara looked her daughter firmly in the eye even as Alexandra attempted to pout her way out. "No Alexandra. If you continue to pout we won't come out and play today or tomorrow." Kara's daughter's mouth dropped open in shock. "I mean it." Her daughter sighed and nodded. "Now, what do you say?"

"I am sorry mommy for coming out on the roof garden." Kara nodded as she carried her daughter toward the door that led back to the penthouse. Alexandra looked back wistfully at the play fort. She had been so close to her goal. A small tear slid down her cheek.

"How did you get through the doors?" Kara asked as she punched the number in to enter. Krypto ran past as Kara entered and headed down the steps toward the inner door. Alexandra had gotten very quiet. Kara peered at her daughter noticing how she tried to hide in her arms. "Alexandra?"

"Imemorizedthecodefromwatchingmommy." Alexandra mumbled hiding her head in her Yeyu's shoulder.

"What was that?" Kara asked as she entered the house and headed down the hall toward the kitchen with Krypto in the lead.

"I memorized the code from watching mommy." Alexandra said as she came into the kitchen and sat her daughter at the breakfast bar. Lena was setting a plate of bacon and sausage on the table. The oven beeped as Lena went over and withdrew the pan of biscuits.

"Young lady you know better than that." Kara said as she set the bowl of scrambled eggs on the table. Lena walked over to her daughter and knelt down in front of the young girl. She looked her daughter in the eye so as not to frighten her.

"You know why we don't let you up there alone, right?" Lena asked her daughter softly. Alexandra frowned and nodded. "Tell me why?" Lena questioned to make sure Alexandra understood.

"I could fall off the roof by accident because I wasn't paying attention. I could fall and get hurt. Sometimes there are storms nearby and they could hurt me. We never know if there is someone else on the roof. Someone who would want to harm us or Supergirl." Alexandra repeated the rules that had been drummed into her since she was able to go on the roof. Lena smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead and captured her nose quickly. "Mommy, give me back my nose." Lena chuckled as she got back up to have her breakfast. She laid out her hand to Alexandra who took her nose back and pretended to put it back in place. Loralie sat down in her chair, hair askew and eyes half open. "Hey bug, how are you today?" Lena asked as she kissed her younger daughter's head as she rounded the breakfast bar. Loralie just groaned and shook her head not awake totally yet. Kara chuckled and the family sat down at the table. The little family ate breakfast together talking and teasing each other.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?" Alexandra asked as she hopped down from the table having finished her meal. She put her dishes in the sink and started to walk toward her room to get dressed. Lena looked toward Kara and smirked.

"Well, I thought we could have a bbq on the roof and invite the family to come by for some fun." Lena remarked as she turned to put a dish in the dishwasher. The sound of Alexandra stumbling to stop and a loud squeal reverberated through the house.

"Really! Oh mommy I love you!" Alexandra screeched as she ran over and hugged her mother. Lena ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as she gave her a little squeeze back. Alexandra had thought she would have to wait several days to play on the new fort after breaking the rules this morning. "You are the best mommy in the world!" Alexandra yelled as she tore off down the hall to her room to get dressed for the day.

"Hey, what about me?" Kara called out to where her daughter disappeared even as Lena slid up next to her. The CEO wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her in close. Lena loved mornings with her family.

"You are the best woman in the world." Lena purred as she kissed her wife deeply feeling her wife's hands cradle the back of her neck and draw gentle circles on her lower back.. They only broke apart when they heard Loralie groan loudly. They looked over at their daughter who rolled her eyes and hopped down to go get dressed. "Everyones a critic." Kara said as she kissed her wife once more.

"So how close did she get?" Lena asked as Kara swayed gently in her arms. The soft humm of the Kryptonian snuggled into her neck causing shivers to slide down her spine.

"I caught her a foot from stepping into the sandbox. You know you will need to change the passcode. She has it memorized." Kara whispered as she cuddled into Lena's neck even more, not getting enough of her wife. Lena kissed her wife's head just enjoying their time together.

"Too smart for her own good. Alex, Kelly and Jade should be here around noon. J'onn, Nia, and Brainy shortly after. We are in charge of the meat and a vegetable salad." Lena whispered even as her wife nuzzled her neck giving sharp nips here and there. "Kara, you have a little girl who wants to play."

"Oh, I know." Kara said as she kissed Lena behind the ear making her wife go weak in the knees.

"Kara if you don't stop now…" Lena stuttered out even as Kara hit a sensitive area.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor?" Kara whispered sensually going for another weak spot on her wife loving how her breath stuttered and the low moans that Lena emitted now.

"MOOOOOOOOMMMMAAAAAAA! COME ON!" Alexander yelled as she ran down the hallway toward the kitchen. Kara dropped her head against Lena's chest and sighed. Lena took a slow, deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"COME ON!" Alexander hollered at her parents from the entrance of the kitchen. Kara kissed her wife once more and took off after her daughter. Lena heard Alexandra giggling and screaming as Kara carried her off toward the roof top garden.

Later that afternoon in the garden Loralie and Alexander played alongside their cousin Jade, Alexandra knew she was the luckiest kid in the world. Loralie sat down below making sandcastles while Grandpa J'onn laughed at something Brainy and Eliza said. Nia and Alex were talking about the latest case of alien problems near the South piers. Kelly and Lena were mixing drinks over at the bar while Yeyu had fallen asleep on one of the loungers in the sun. Mommy glanced over at Yeyu to reassure her that Alexandra was sure. Then she went back to chatting with Kelly. Alexandra straightened her pirate hat and called out for Jade.

"Jade! I see some booty to be had nearby. Are you ready to plunder?" Alexandra asked her cousin. Jade stepped up next to her and nodded. Her eyepatch in place.

"Aye, Aye Captain." Her brunette curls shining in the sun.

"We will have to be sneaky." Alexandra commented to her cousin.

"Aye Captain, we will seize the tray and meet here on the ship." Both girls then took turns sliding down the pole. Loralie watched as they snuck across the patio using one of the raised beds as cover to sneak around to the table that had been set up with food, plates, silverware and drinks. Loralie watched as Jade opened a sack quietly reaching into the cooler next to the table and grabbing out three waters to place them inside. She then watched her sister grab a small plate of cut up veggies and dip. Both girls made sure they hadn't been seen and snuck back to the fort. Jade took the rope bridge quickly to the second floor while Alexandra used the wooden ladder. Loralie joined them as they slid behind the fort walls. Jade took out the waters opening the bottles for them. The girls began eating the veggies and snickering quietly until they heard their mommy call out to Yeyu.

"Kara, did you forget the veggie tray?" Lena called out. They heard the adults quiet down some.

"No, I put it out earlier." Kara responded even as she turned her hearing to listen. Kara smirked as she heard the crunch of carrots and celery being eaten in the play fort. Kara waved Lena over to her. The young CEO walked over sitting down on the edge of the lounger. "Check the play fort or pirate ship as it is being called. Seems the pirates have plundered our get together.' Kara whispered to her wife with a chuckle. Lena smiled and headed over to the fort.

"Pirate Alexander and Jade, I demand you surrender the veggie tray back bby Order of Captain Lena of the Kryptonian Navy." Lena shouted out. She heard giggling and laughter from nearby and in the tree house.

"What will you give us in compensation?" Alexander asked using her larger vocabulary. Jade and Alexander poked their head out of the fort to see Lena. Loralie continued to eat carrots after dipping them in ranch dressing off of the plate.

"Would you take ice cream for dessert for the return of the veggie tray?" Lena bargained with her daughter and niece. The two girls quickly conferred with each other and spoke again.

"Ice cream and pie!" Jade called out loudly now gathering the attention of her parents. Alex and Kelly laughed softly while the others watched the bargaining.

"Pie seems a pretty steep price with Ice Cream for a Veggie tray. Perhaps I should use my Kryptonian Secret Weapon." Lena parlayed back to the girls. That statement caused Loralie to stop eating carrots and head for the sliide. She wanted no part of Yeyu coming after them.

"Argh! No Kryptonian weapon can defeat us. We can take it!" Alexandra yelled out as Jade looked at her shocked. No way was she going to fight her Aunt Kara for a Veggie tray. She started moving toward the slide when she heard Aunt Lena shout out.

"You asked for it. Yeyu, retrieve the Veggie tray." Lena ordered as Kara disappeared from the lounge. Alexandra, though, had hold of the tray. Jade was right behind Kara when the Kryptonian stopped trying to figure out how to get the tray out of her daughter's hands.

"Jade NOW!" Say one thing for Jade, she was loyal. Jade turned and began tickling Kara in spots that Alexandra had explained she was ticklish.

"Whaaa! Jade! Ack no. Stop! Captain Lena, help!" Kara shouted out as Jade hit every spot that made her break down laughing so hard now tears were coming to her eyes. Lieutenant Alex, to the ship!" Lena called out as she ran forward followed by Alex. They both scrambled up the ladder and ropes toward the second floor intent on saving Kara and the Veggie tray. There was laughter all over the roof now as Loralie ran for safety to Aunt Kelly. Lena and Alex arrived in the play fort only to find Kara laughing so hard that she was bright red, Jade quite proud of herself as she tickled her Aunt, and Alexander standing with the Veggie tray in her hands with a smirk on her face!

"Alexandra Eliza Danvers-Luthor! Hand over the Veggie Tray! Now!" Lena ordered as Alex went to help Kara. Her sister grabbed her daughter and tickled her causing a loud scream of joy. She stopped though after a few seconds giving her daughter a kiss on the head and chuckling softly.

"Only if we get Ice Cream and Pie." Alexandra growled out holding the tray away as she still attempted to bargain. Lena laughed, shaking her head. She was definitely her child and Kara's.

"Alright, Ice Cream and pie." Lena said watching as Alexandra was about to say something more. "Don't push it young lady." Alexandra nodded and handed over the tray. "And you!" Lena said as she pointed at Kara. "What happened to the indestructible Kryptonian? Well?"

"Well, I never said...we couldn't be...rendered inoperable...by tickling." Kara gasped for breath as tears ran down her face. Alexandra and Jade eyeing each other with great smirks. Never underestimate a Luthor Danvers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Affair 8**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling.**

**Splashing in puddles**

"**Squeeeeeeee" Loralie screamed out as she chased Krypto past her grandmother, Eliza. They ran down the forest path veering off into the fern that grew among the trees. Alexandra ran after them laughing and giggling. The light mist of rain allowed by the forest trees invigorated and excited the two girls. At one point they had both grabbed branches from the side of the path and sword fought for quite a while using the trees as protection as they swerved on and off the path. Once, they had grown bored of that Loralie had started stomping in the small puddles and mud that were throughout the path they walked on.**

"**Watch out girls! I don't want you to slip and get hurt." Eliza called out to her two young charges. "Krypto, you behave now." The dog seemed to stop and look at her in umbrage as if to say, 'I am behaving. Have you seen the two humans I have to work with?' **

"**I know Krypto, I know." Suddenly, Eliza stopped and shook her head. "Rao, I'm talking to the dog now." Eliza chuckled as she watched her two granddaughters laugh and play as they walked through the wooded area to the back of her property. The after dinner walk she had suggested to wear the girl out had gone well so far. **

"**Careful." Eliza called out once more as Alexandra slipped and slid through the mud. She took a few pictures as she went planning on sending them to Kara and Lena later tonight. The two women were off for a couple days together and had left the girls with Eliza for an extended visit. Since then it had been morning breakfasts together, afternoons of exploring the beach, blanket forts, and hands on activities. That reminded her that she needed to destroy whatever the girls had made yesterday before it escaped it's confinement in the jar in the garage. She didn't mind experimenting, but when the blobs started to move that's where she drew the line. A little less electrical charge next time she pondered trying to figure out what had made it move. Loralie made a loud exclamation of excitement that caused Eliza to look up. Before Eliza could shout a warning Loralie was off running.**

"**Yahooooooooo!" Loralie yelled as she ran as fast as she could toward a huge mud puddle and jumped forward into it. The puddle seemed to swallow Loralie whole for a second with the large splash she made. She was soon joined by Alexandra and Krypto who began stomping around making giant splashes. The sound of pure joy echoed through the forest as mud went here and there. Eliza laughed thinking back to a young Kryptonian who had watched her sister Alex during a walk similar to this, jump into a deep puddle and stomp around. In abject horror Kara had thought the puddle was some sort of danger and had gone to rescue her sister. Alex had reached up as Kara had hovered above the puddle catching her off guard and yanked her down into the puddle. Kara had been shocked at first. Then, she had gotten angry. The ensuing mud and water battle had been epic causing her and Jeremiah to become covered in mud even as they had tried to stay safely out of it. Eventually, Alex had given up and started laughing as she sat in the puddle. Kara's heavy, angry pants had given way to giggling and then laughter. It had gone a long way to bringing Kara and Alex closer. Eliza was brought back to reality by Alexandra's yell. **

"**No fair Loralie!" Alexandra yelled as she pitched another mud ball at her sister. Both girls and Krypto were a filthy mess. Mud dripped from their face, hair, and bodies even as rain lightly fell around them. Alexandra's Unicorn wellies, rain coat, and hat were streaked in black mud. Loralie's Flash wellies, rain coat, and hat were covered in the grey water and clumps of mud. Krypto was just a mess. The great pyrenees fur was almost pitch black. Eliza wasn't sure, but it seemed that Krypto had rubbed the mud in at one point. **

"**Momma says all's fair in love and war!" Loralie yelled back as she tackled her sister sending them both into the deep puddle. Eliza shook her head snickering. Lena would say that, because that was the way she had fought for Kara after the Super had finally just let her go hoping Lena would eventually find the happiness she needed in life. Kara had confided in her adoptive mother that it had been the hardest thing she had ever done. It had ripped Kara's soul and heart in two. But it had been the one thing that had caused Lena to stop and think hard. After that the young Luthor began to pursue Kara in an effort to win her back. She had almost lost the Kryptonian after that one very bad mission. They all had. Eliza shook her head dispelling the memories of those long dark days and looked at her laughing grandchildren. That was the past. This was the present. Eliza took several pictures of the girls antics before she decided it was time to head back home. Even though it wasn't terribly cold yet, the warm fall day would give way to the cool night soon. The girls needed a bath and pajamas. Badly from the looks of it.**

"**Loralie and Alexandra, out of the puddle." Eliza called as she came even with the muddy hole. She had to step back for a moment as a wave of muddy water almost hit her.**

"**Ahhhhhh, come on grandma. Just a little longer." The two girls entreated as they grabbed some mud and threw it at Krypto. Krypto dodged and decided to get even. He came real close to the two girls and shook himself hard sending mud and water all over them. **

"**Well, if that's the way you feel about it. I guess I'll have to enjoy the hot cocoa and popcorn while watching Frozen two by myself." Eliza said slyly as she walked away from the puddle toward the path leading to home. She heard the sound of a giant splash and slippery movement behind as the girls boots squelched as they ran toward her. **

"**Hot Cocoa!" Loralie yelled excitedly even as she slipped in the mud as she ran.**

"**Popcorn!" Alexandra shouted as she slid in the mud almost falling only to be saved at the last minute by Krypto who came even with her so her hands had something to brace on and stabilize her. The girls came up beside their grandmother as Krypto roamed ahead of them. Eliza laughed as the girls were a complete and utter mess. Later that night.**

"**Grandma, Could you tell us the story of how Yeyu became your daughter again?" Alexandra asked after they had bathed and were in their pajamas. After the popcorn had been eaten and hot cocoa drank. While Kryto, now clean and fed laid at the bottom of Loralie's bed. After Frozen two had been shown and now they were tucked into Alex and Kara's adolescent beds that looked out into the dark autumnal sky.**

"**Sure Sweety. Once upon time…" Eliza's voice began and told the story of a young Kryptonian brought to them in the dark of night by the Man of Steel. Loralie and Alexandra fell asleep on the soft, gentle words of their grandmother's voice. "...And she lived happily ever after." Eliza leaned over and kissed Loralies forehead. She pulled up the blanket and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She kissed Alexandra's forehead, tucking her in, and turning out the light. As she walked past Krypto, she pet him on the head. "Protect Krypto. Well done today." Eliza turned one last time catching the gleam of light reflected from Krypto's eyes. "Rao protect you and keep you safe as you sleep my little ones." Eliza lingered a moment more remembering two other little girls now grown. Just for a moment she could hear their childhood laughter and soft whispers of her two girls, now all grown up. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Family Affair 9**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. A Little Mother Goose and a little Eugene Fields. One of my favorite things is reading nursery rhymes to younger kids. **

**Mother Goose**

"Hey little one, what's wrong?" Susan Vasquez asked Loralie as she knelt down in front of the child. She had come around the corner to the med bay and found the young one sitting on a couch. Loralie had tears in her eyes and held her stuffed platypus tightly in her hands. Vasquez knew Lena and Kara were in an important meeting. Alexandra was at baseball practice and Kelly was to pick her up. Lena had brought Loralie, but Albertson was supposed to be watching her. It was obvious she had slipped out on her babysitter.

"I'm tired and don't feel well." Loralie said as she cuddled into Susan. Vasquez was caught off guard somewhat. It wasn't that she didn't like kids, she had several nieces. It's just that Loralie had never been this friendly with her before. Susan checked her forehead and found there was no fever.

"Does your tummy hurt?" She asked the young girl. Loralie shook her head no burrowing further into the agent's chest. Susan gently caressed the young child's back and held her close as she thought about what she could do. She knew Director Danvers was in the meeting as well as J'onn Jones. So she decided to take care of the problem herself. "Vasquez to Albertson, do you copy?"

"I copy." The agent sounded like he was out of breath and frantic. She shook her head. So the little one had escaped him.

"Albertson, I have sunshine one. Repeat I have Sunshine One. I will take care of her. Go take a break." Vasquez relayed through the comms. She heard a deep sigh of relief come through the comms from Albertson. No doubt the agent had been running to and fro trying to find the girl. Kara's children had a reputation for being escape artists and high energied.

"Copy and Thank you Vasquez." Albertsons voice came back through the comms. She shook her head. Sups was going to make sure he played dodgeball with her after Albertson lost her daughter. Vasquez snuck into the medical and grabbed a blanket. Once she had the blanket, the agent grabbed a juice box from the small fridge in the back. Vasquez walked out of medical and toward her night watch room. "Agent Dickens, notify Ms. Luthor that I have her daughter in my night quarters when she is done with her meeting."

"Affirmative Vasquez. I take it Albertsons it when we play dodgeball with Sups this week." Agent Dickins came back through the comms.

"That would be an affirmative." Vasquez stated even as she opened the door to her sleeping quarters when on duty. She heard Dickens chuckle as the comm clicked off. It wasn't a large room, just enough for a bed, side stand, small chest of drawers with a closet, chair, and small bathroom. She sat back against the headboard of the bed. She unfolded the blanket and made Loralie more comfortable. Loralie clung to her tightly. She affixed the straw to the juice box and offered Loralie some. The young girl drank several swallows before she had enough. Susan set the juice box off on the small stand beside the bed. "Would you like it if I told you some rhymes?" Loralie looked up at her and nodded.

"Okay, let's see." Vasquez thought for a minute and smiled. "_Jack Sprat could eat no fat, His wife could eat no lean; And, so between them both, They licked the platter clean._" Vasquez looked down at Loralie who frowned a little.

"Man, tough crowd. Okay let's try this one. _Mary had a little lamb, Its fleece was white as snow; And everywhere that Mary went, The lamb was sure to go. It followed her to school one day Which was against the rule; It made the children laugh and play, To see a lamb at so the teacher turned him out, But still he lingered near, And waited patiently about, Till Mary did appear. And then he ran to her and laid, His head upon her arm, As if he said, 'I'm not afraid - You'll shield me from all harm.' 'What makes the lamb love Mary so?' The little children cry; 'O Mary loves the lamb, you know,' The teacher did reply. ``And you each gentle animal, In confidence may bind, And make it follow at your call, If you are always kind._" She looked down once more at Loralie who held out her Platypus. "Yeah, it would be a little like Polly, your Platypus. Would you like to hear another?" Loralie nodded again. She shifted a little, loosening her grip on Susan.

"_Roses are red, Violets are blue; Sugar is sweet, And so are you._" Susan whispered and gently poked Loralie's nose making her smile for the first time. "There's our Sunshine girl." Vasquez smiled and then tried another. "_Deedle, deedle, dumpling, my son John, Went to bed with his stockings on; One shoe off, and one shoe on, Deedle, deedle, dumpling, my son John._" That reminded Vasquez she needed a gift for her nephew, Jose, when she was off this rotation this week. She looked down to see Loralie smiling as her eyes fluttered up and down from exhaustion. She decided to try a few more to see if Loralie would drift off to sleep. "_Baa, baa, black sheep, have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full. One for the master, and one for the dame, and one for the little boy who lives down the lane." _Loralie's eyes fluttered shut and opened again as if she were fighting sleep now. "_Hickory, dickory, dock, the mouse ran up the clock; the clock struck one, and down he run, hickory, dickory, dock." _Loralie looked at the agent waiting for more.

"Would you like another one?" Susan asked as she heard a click on her comms briefly, but paid it no mind when no one called out to her. Loralie nodded. "Are you feeling better?" Loralie nodded again as if speaking was just too much energy. "Okay, I know your Yeyu and Momma will be here soon. One more." Susan's voice took on a low singsong tone as she began a poem by Eugene Field she remembered from her childhood. She watched as Loralie could no longer fight sleep.

"_Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night sailed off in a wooden shoe —sailed on a river of crystal light, into a sea of dew. "Where are you going, and what do you wish?" The old moon asked the three."We have come to fish for the herring fish that live in this beautiful sea; nets of silver and gold have we!" Said Wynken, Blynken, and old moon laughed and sang a song, as they rocked in the wooden shoe, and the wind that sped them all night long ruffled the waves of dew. The little stars were the herring fish that lived in that beautiful sea. _By the time she had made it to the middle of the poem the tension in Loralie's body had released and the girl was asleep. She continued on with the poem because it brought back warm memories of childhood. "_Now cast your nets wherever you wish —never afeard are we"; so cried the stars to the fishermen three: Wynken, Blynken, and Nod. All night long their nets they threw to the stars in the twinkling foam —then down from the skies came the wooden shoe, bringing the fishermen home; 'twas all so pretty a sail it seemed as if it could not be, and some folks thought 'twas a dream they'd dreamed of sailing that beautiful sea — but I shall name you the fishermen three: Wynken, Blynken, and Nod. Wynken and Blynken are two little eyes, and Nod is a little head, and the wooden shoe that sailed the skies is a wee one's trundle-bed. So shut your eyes while mother sings of wonderful sights that be, and you shall see the beautiful things as you rock in the misty sea, where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three: Wynken, Blynken, and Nod." _ Susan kissed the top of Loralie's head as she tucked the blanket around her against the cool air of her room. "That's it Little One, you have nothing to fear. I'll watch over and protect you." The door to Vasquez's room gently opened even as Susan pulled the gun from it's holster as quickly and quietly as she could. Supergirl stood stock still with Agent Vasquez's gun aimed at her.

"Whoa! Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I should have told you I was coming." Supergirl quietly said as she looked at her daughter cuddled against Agent Vasquez. Susan quickly put the safety back on the gun and holstered it.

"Sorry, you can never be too sure around here." Supergirl nodded as she came into the room and took a seat at the bottom of Vasquez's bed. "She just fell asleep. She said she was tired and she wasn't feeling well. She's not running fever and her tummy wasn't upset. I think she was just missing you and Lena." Kara nodded as she examined her daughter.

"I assume Albertson lost her?" Kara asked looking at Vasquez. The agent nodded even as her charge shifted snuggling under her neck. Supergirl smiled at the two before her. Susan had become a good friend to her family. She knew that if anything were to happen she could trust Susan to be there. "Thank you for watching out for her. I know she couldn't be safer than in your arms." Kara reached forward gently picking up her daughter and placing her under the Super's chin. She tucked the blanket around Loralie and made sure Polly was in her hands.

"No problem. It was nice being with her." Vasquez said as she rose off the bed to head out to duty. Kara walked with her until they came to the main room where Lena waited for them with Alex, J'onn, and Brainy.

"Thank you for caring for her Agent Vasquez." Lena told the agent still a little hesitant around the woman after getting told off by her several years ago when Kara and Lena were still estranged. Susan nodded and turned to go back to work. She watched as Lena and Supergirl left with Loralie. She quickly resumed her work until she felt a presence standing behind her. She turned to find Director Danvers standing there.

"Yes mam, something I can do for you?" She asked curiously as Director Danver smirked.

"You tell a mean nursery rhyme Agent Vasquez." Director Danver smiled wider as she walked away. Susan stared after her, puzzled by the director's statement. Albertson came up next to her.

"You left your comms open. When you started telling nursery rhymes someone hit the broadcast button. Everyone was listening to you. Especially Supergirl and Ms. Luthor." Albertson explained even as Susan turned several shades of red from embarrassment. "Director Danvers is right. You're a mean storyteller." Albertson said even as Susan turned around to do her work aware of the rest of the agents present smiling at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Family Affair 10**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling.**

**Accidents**

"Well, it could be worse." Kara said as she watched her family from afar. Lena, Alex, Loralie, Alexandra, Kelly, J'onn, Brainy, and Nia all gathered around a fire on the beach. Cat and Eliza hung near a table set up with drinks and food while Krypto and Gertrude, Alex's dog, laid on blankets set out for them. Samantha and Ruby Arias teased Brainy about his ideas on roasting held Kara's nephew close while singing a soft lullabye. Jimmy was just walking up from the surf with a surfboard while laughing at something Clark and Winn said. It had taken Kara over two months to put together this family gathering. Now everyone down on that beach was probably angry because she had been called away at the last minute.

"Kara, you okay?" Carter asked, coming behind her. He had run up from the beach to use the bathroom, only to find his favorite person standing in the doorway watching the family on the beach below. Kara turned around causing Carter to gasp loudly. "Oh my gosh, What happened? You can't get hurt. You're Supergirl." Kara was a mess of bruises, cuts and scratches bandaged and a wrapped wrist and ankle. Carter was willing to bet there was more he couldn't see. The one that bothered him the most was the large bandage on her left temple.

"Easy. I'll be okay in a few days." Kara spoke softly as Carter gently pulled her into a hug. Now in his second year of college the young Grant stood four inches taller than the Kryptonian. Carter loved the smell of Kara. She always smelt of lavender, rosemary, and something alien but nice. He could never name what it was.

"What happened?" He asked as he held her close. Kara took a trembling breath in and Carter felt tears hit his shoulder. The Super softly cried for a few minutes as she tried to pull herself together. "Hey, whatever it is we are all here for you." Carter had never seen her so upset before. Kara broke the hug and gently pushed out of Carter's arms. She stepped back to lean against the kitchen counter.

"It's nothing." When Carter went to object, the Super held her hand up. "Please Carter. I know you mean well. I'm not ready yet." Carter stopped contemplating whether he should push her or not. He finally conceded and stepped back. "Why don't you give me a little bit of time and I'll join you all on the beach in a few minutes?" Carter pondered what could have upset her so much. He finally nodded knowing he needed to speak to Lena right away. Kara may be able to hide from all of them, but he couldn't hide from Lena. She always knew what was going on with Kara.

"All right. No running away. You organized this weekend together for all of us. We want to spend time with you. Not to mention tomorrow is the first baseball game for all of us. Mom's looking forward to showing off her pitching expertise. So don't disappoint her." Carter said as the Super smiled softly at the thought of Cat Grant being a pitcher. Carter went to move past her to the door, but stopped for a moment looking back to her. "Kara, I know you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Just remember you don't have to carry all of it any more. We are here for you." Then he was gone, out onto the porch, and down through the yard to the stairway to the beach. Kara let out a shaky breath after he was gone.

"It wasn't your fault she wouldn't come quietly." Lucy said as she came out of the shadows drying her hair with a towel. She had arrived with the Super and then gone to shower and change. She was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a bikini top, and a pair of sandals. She had watched Carter try to comfort the Super without knowing what had happened. "Black Cat knew she was on the wrong side of the law Kara. It wouldn't have mattered if you tried to help or it was just the DEO. She would have acted the same way."

"Easy for you to say Lucy. You know that Felicity Hardy's father will come after me now. How do I make him understand that I didn't mean to hurt her that badly? How do I make him understand the evil his daughter has done?" Kara argued back as tears ran down her face. She sat down heavily on the stool in Eliza's kitchen. "I have spent the last twelve years since coming out as Supergirl to do my best to give hope and help. To protect human kind. Black Cat changed that all tonight." Kara's head collapsed forward as images from earlier in the evening flashed before her eyes. Her attempt to grab large chunks of concrete from falling on nearby pedestrians tworted by Black Cat's superpower. The power to give bad luck. Once hit with the villains superpower freak accidents had happened as they fought. Civilians were able to dodge most of the problems, but not all of them.

"Kara, the majority of civilians only had bruises and small cuts. You did a great job stopping her." Lucy said coming close only to step back from the anger of the Kryptonian even as the patio door for the kitchen opened.

"A Good Job! A GOOD JOB!" Kara shouted out in anguish at Lucy. "How can you say I did a good job when there is blood on my hands once more Lucy? How many times am I going to be to blame?" Kara shouted causing Lucy to flinch. Lena moved up behind her wife worried about the deep painful emotions emanating off of her. Guilt, pain, and anger rolled out of the emotionally wounded Kryptonian. "A child Lucy! A CHILD! A child similar to Loralie and Alexandra!" Kara yelled with all her might while pointing toward the beach. Silence felt as sob broke from Kara. "When did the death of a child become a good job!" Kara sobbed out even as she collapsed in pain from her guilt. "How is it right that I have my children while those parents are robbed of theirs? How can I look Loralie and Alexandra in the eyes knowing that another family has lost their child while mine is safe?" The warmth of familiar arms wrapped around her as Lena softly whispered words.

"No love. No. Stop." Lean whispered softly as Kara sobbed in Lena's arms while Lucy dropped into a seat nearby. "Stop my love. You can't do this love. I know you feel guilty, but you know as well as I that you can't save everyone. Shhhh. We've talked about this my love." Lena whispered softly rubbing small circles in the center of Kara's back. "I love you so much. You are so brave and compassionate. Shhhhh." A short while later once Kara was calmed down Lucy began again.

"I am not making light of the child's death Kara. There was nothing you could have done. By the time we figured out what was going on it was too late. But you are not to blame falls squarely on Black Cat's shoulders. She is suffering the consequence for those actions. When she comes out of the coma she will be put away for a long time." Lucy rose from her seat and walked over to the Super. Lena still held her wife now having a better understanding of what was going on. Lucy knelt before the Super. She took Kara's hands and waited until the Super's eyes to track to her. "You have nothing to feel guilty about." Kara went to speak once more, but Lucy squeezed her hands, stopping her. "Nothing Kara. Pain and grief for the child was understandable. You stopped before you could kill Black Cat. You stopped before the damage was irreversible. You are a good person Kara. You are." Lucy assured her. Kara looked at the military woman for a long time. Finally, she nodded in agreement. Lucy stood and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going down onto the beach. I'll leave you in Lena's good hands." She left out the patio door even while Lena held Kara. She noticed the wounds on the Super who was normally impervious.

"You want to talk about it right now?" Lena whispered softly even as Kara cuddled closer. The Super breathed in deeply the fragrance that was her wife letting it act as a balm for her heart and soul.

"No, not yet." Kara spoke softly and clearly. She hurt so deeply. Lena nodded above her. Just holding her, reassuring her wife that she was there. No, nothing was right in Kara's world right now. But the family could be there for her. They could act as a shield from the outside world while healing the pain in her heart and soul. It would take time. A lot of time. Lena knew there would be major repercussions out of this. Not just possible retaliation from Black Cat's father, but also night terrors, insomnia, lack of appetite, and deep depression for her wife. She would need to make an appointment for her with the therapist the Super saw when things went to hell in a handbasket.

"Okay." She said as she kissed her Super wife. She wouldn't push yet. There would be time later. "Lucy's right. You are a good, decent, and loving person. One accident does not make you something you are not. Black Cat is to blame for this Kara." Kara nodded trying to accept what her wife was saying to her. "Come down to the beach. Come have something to eat and drink. Come let your family be there for you." Encouraged by Lena, Kara got up and walked down to the beach with her wife arm in arm. Soft words being whispered to her all the way. When she arrived she could tell everyone knew. At least they knew something happened. Alex and Eliza took turns hugging her. She was brought over to a lounge chair where Loralie and Alexandra, her daughters crawled into her lap and snuggled into her. She smiled as tears softly fell thinking of the family that had lost their child while she still had hers. She hugged her girls tightly. Lena came back over with a plate of food for her wife. Loralie stayed in her mother's arms while Alexandra moved off of her to let her eat. Kara looked at the meal not really hungry.

"Eat. You and I both know while you may not be hungry you definitely need it." Lena urged as she set the plate with all her wife's favorites in her lap. She nodded even as Lena set a drink in the cup holder of the chair. "Drink, you are looking pale." Lena leaned forward kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I'm here for eternity Kara. Through the good and bad. I'm not leaving your side. We are all here for you." Kara savored the soft feel of her wife's lips and her warm breath that caressed her cheek. "One step love. One step at a time." Lena whispered even as Loralie hugged her mother tighter. The action so out of proportion to the comfort it brought to the Super's storm battered heart and soul.

"Okay." Kara agreed even as she picked up a potsticker and popped it into her mouth. She chewed slowly and swallowed. This was what she was missing when she first started out as Supergirl. She needed an extended family to hold her when she fell. It had taken so long to build this one. Blood, sweat, and tears combined with joy, love, and hope bringing them together. Kara was brought back to herself when Kal called out to her. She popped another pot sticker into her mouth and looked over at him.

"Kara," Clark called out as he sucked down another hot dog. "Here." He said as he reached into his bag and handed her an envelope. Kara balanced her plate onto her lap while Loralie continued to snuggle into her side. She reached out and took the envelope. "I meant to give them to you sooner, but things got away from me. You know how it goes."

"What's this?" Kara asked her cousin as she opened the envelope. Inside were several pictures of Lena and Kara's family in Argos. Loralie and Alexandra featured in many of them with Alura and her new husband, Gar El. A distant cousin who had set out to win the widow's heart. Kara hadn't been sure at first, but Lena's soft words and logical arguments about her mother having a right to have a romantic partner had swayed her eventually. Gar El had taken to Kara right away. Kara loved the pictures. There was even one with Lena dressed in a deep green Kryptonian robe her hair bound up. It took Kara's breath away every time. Kara wore a blue Kryptonian robe. They had been invited to a party for a friend of Alura's. Lena had looked so beautiful. Kara could almost see them living in Argo forever as if Krypton had never been destroyed. Lena would have easily been accepted into the Science Academy. She would have fit in perfectly as a leader and wife in the House of El on Krypton. Kara peered more deeply at one of the pictures. They had been caught kissing each other in the moonlight while they had been seated near the pond. Kara could almost feel the subtle cool wind countered by Lena's warm lips. Kara had melted into Lena as everything had faded into the background. It was a very romantic picture and it made her smile. "Thank you Clark." Her cousin smiled even as he downed another hot dog. It gave Kara an idea.

_Three Days Later…_

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams I wanted to express my deepest condolences to you in the death of your daughter, Shanice. I...I tried everything I could to save her but…" Supergirl began as she delivered her condolences. Mrs. Williams grabbed the Super and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Stop. You need not apologize. It is not your fault." Mrs Williams said as she let the Super go and Mr. Williams hugged her tightly. "We were blessed with an amazing daughter. Shanice would have not wanted you to blame yourself. The only one to blame is Black Cat." Mr Williams broke the hug and stepped back.

"I hope you will accept this small token from me." Kara said as she held out a circular object about the size of a silver dollar and half an inch high. It was black with two buttons on the side. Mr. Williams took it in his hands. "If you touched the first button on the side." Kara explained as Mr. Williams pressed the button a three dimensional figure of their daughter. "The second button allows the image to disappear once more. I just thought you would like…" She was suddenly grasped by Mrs. Williams and hugged tightly once more along with the rest of the family.

"Thank you Supergirl. Thank you so much." Williams told her. She nodded. Once released she stepped away and approached the casket.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time. I tried. I tried so hard. I will keep trying. You will live in my mind and heart for how brave you were in those moments. A reminder to never give up. I will never forget." Supergirl whispered softly as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on the casket. The people around her watched in reverence and sadness. "You have been the sun in our lives. Our prayers will be the sun to light your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dream. Rao's will be done." Kara brought her fingers to her lips placing a soft kiss on them and then touched the top of the casket with them. She held for a moment letting her soulful prayer guide the young one on her way. She turned, bowed to the family, and left. She landed on her home's balcony to be greeted by squeals of excitement from her daughters and a welcoming smile from Lena. Hours later after the girls were in bed for the night and Kara had told Lena about the funeral Kara spoke her thoughts into the night sky.

"Is it enough?" Kara asked into the night as she drank from a glass of wine on her and Lena's balcony.

"Yes, it is enough." Lena responded as she stepped out onto the balcony. She moved to stand beside her wife. Kara looked down not sure she'd agree with Lena. "Though I know your heart says it's not." Lena side hugged her wife trying to reassure her. "The girls are down for the night."

"Does it ever get easier?" Kara asked Lena as she took a drink. Lena looked at her wife and shook her head no. It never had for Lena. When things had gone wrong and people had died because of her actions or company it often left the CEO wondering if she was more a detriment in this world. Kara would be there for her to reassure her that she was the best thing in the world. So she knew what her wife felt in ways.

"No. It shouldn't. If it were easy then we would not value life so much. Nor others lives." Lena said even as she kissed her wife's forehead. "But we get through these together with the help of family and friends. Stronger together."

"El Mayarah." Kara whispered as she held her wife looking into the dark night.

"You taught me that. You taught me it's meaning. Just like the Williams will draw strength from their friends and family. You can draw on our strength when you need it." Lena set her wine glass down and turned Kara to face her. "El Mayarah Kara." Kara pulled her wife into a tight hug just letting the strength of love heal her.

"El Mayarah." Kara said as she held Lena.


	11. Chapter 11

Family Affair 11

Deanlu

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. After All, what better way to show the love for hero's than to extend their adventures. **

"Pat-ta- cake, Pat-ta-cake, Bakers man. Bake me a Cake as fast as you can. Pat it, Prick it and mark it with an L and put it in the oven for Loralie and me!" Lena sing-songed to Loralie who was leaned back against her raised legs while the CEO sat on the lounge chair on the balcony. She held her daughter's hands and patted them gently back and forth. Lena had taken the afternoon off to spend with her nine month old daughter. The last three weeks had been filled with meeting after meeting, late nights, arguing with grey hair misogynistic men, missed meals, late night hugs, and cup after cup of coffee. She decided it was enough. She needed her family. Loralie squealed with excitement making the young CEO smile. Nearby was a small baby pool which Loralie had played in for over an hour with Lena sitting next to it holding her up. Small foam and plastic toys floated now in the pool as the late afternoon sun reflected off the water. A baby towel with a hood hung nearby drying in the sun.

"You liked that one didn't you. How about another?" Lena asked her sweet daughter as she leaned forward kissing her face. Lena's sweet, soft cadence drew Loralie in making her focus on her mother. "Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candlestick." Lena tickled Loralie's belly at the end causing her daughter to giggle and laugh. Lena smiled just enjoying the sweet moment with her daughter. She reached over taking a quick sip of her water and set the glass back on the table. The warm afternoon sun was accompanied with a light breeze that made the young woman relaxed and happy. Once more she drew on another nursery rhyme to tell her daughter.

"Hey diddle, diddle. The cat and the fiddle. The cow jumped over the moon. The little dog laughed to see such sport and the dish ran away with the spoon." Loralie gurgled out some low sounds as a spit bubble rose from her lips. "What's that? You don't believe a cow can jump over the moon. What? Only your Mommy, Supergirl." She whispered to her daughter causing the girl to smile and blow another spit bubble. "I think I have to agree with you on that one." Lena let her hands run down under Loralies shoulders to hold her. The little girl's arms flailed out as she kicked her feet against her mother's tummy.

"Well, you're full of energy. How about another one?" She asked the little ball of energy that was her daughter. Loralie kicked her feet excitedly even as Lena started another one. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty together again." Loralie vibrated her lips together making a 'tpbtpbtpbtpb' sound. "What? Didn't like that one. Yeah, me too. Reminds me of when your Yeyu gets hurt. Let's try a different one." Lena thought for a few seconds and smiled. She reached over with one hand grabbing the bottle off the table. She moved Loralie, settling her into the crook of her arm and offered her the bottle. The little one grabbed onto the bottle hungry from an afternoon of playing with her momma. Then Lena did something she only did with the girls in private. She began to softly hum and sing. "_Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, momma's going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass, momma's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, momma's going to buy you a billy goat."_ Loralies eyes fluttered shut even as her little lips sucked softly on the bottle. Lena loved the little grunting sounds her daughter made while she ate. They were so cute. The young CEO ran her fingers over her daughter's cheek causing Loralie to stop and smile for a second before returning to feeding off the bottle. Sometimes she still couldn't believe her daughters came from Kara and she. She couldn't believe this was her began to sing once more. "_And if that billy goat won't pull, momma's going to buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, momma's going to buy you a dog named Rover." _Krypto who was laying in the sun nearby growled low. "It's just a song, Krypto. You are not being replaced." Lena responded looking at the dog who had wormed its way into the family's heart. Lena continued humming as her daughter drifted off to sleep. She heard the door to the penthouse open and the sound of Alexandra coming in with Kara. Lena stood up slowly as Krypto slipped past her toward the rest of the family. Just as she came into the living room she saw Alexander run up the stairs to change. Kara came over and wrapped her arms around Lena and Loralie.

"How are you? Did you and Loralie have a good afternoon?" Kara asked as she listened to Alexander talk with Krypto in her room.

""Yeah, it's nice to slow down and relax." Kara nodded as she hugged them tightly for a moment and just swayed with Lena and her daughter for a few precious moments. "I think I'm going to take your advice and cut back my hours. I'll delegate the work a little more so I'm not so overwhelmed." Kara smiled with relief. She had been worried by how much Lena was trying to work and be there for her family.

"You've put in trustworthy people over the years. People you can rely on. I'm thankful you are going to do that Lena. I miss you. I would never have said anything, but we have missed you." Kara whispered back to her wife. Lena nodded when Kara kissed her. I've missed you all too. Let me put Loralie down. Then You, Alexandra, and I can cook dinner together."

"That sounds great." Kara kissed her once more watching her head to Loralie's bedroom. Kara knew they were going to be okay as long as they were together. El Mayarah.


	12. Chapter 12

**Family Affair 12**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. This came to me out of nowhere. I could really use some reviews for my work. I know a lot of you are busy, but positive comments feed the writer.**

**Superhero Fight Club**

"You sure about this Brainy? I'm not sure this is a good idea." Kara responded even as she stood on the desert floor outside of National City. Brainy stood nearby with several monitors set up and Dreamer a hundred feet away. Agent Vasquez and several other agents were seated to watch monitors. "If Alex, J'onn, or Lena find out they will kill me. I'm sure." Brainy smiled and laughed that weird little laugh that alway caused Kara's stomach to clench with fear.

"They are not going to find if they did they approved it. We submitted the paperwork for it over a month ago." Brainy assured Kara even as Dreamer nodded. She was ready to start. She really wanted to see how far her powers could stretch. "Remember, this was you and Dreamers idea. You said you were getting slow and needed a challenge. Dreamer needs the training. You already know what could come at you in this battle simulation. Everyone participating from the Navy Seals to the Aliens have agreed this is a great idea for training. So what is really the problem?"

"Lena is not going to be happy about this. After the injuries I took battling the Graveler she has been on hyper alert with me and my fights. Not to mention with the kids she's not always happy with some of these simulations." Kara said running her hand over the back of her neck. "Plus we didn't tell Alex or J'onn we were doing this today. You know how they get anymore."

"I understand you are concerned, but I can stop the simulation at any time. All you need to do is call out the stop words we have encoded into the battle scenario and all comes to a stop." Brainy reassured the Kryptonian even as Supergirl looked up and then over at Dreamer.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Dreamer asked the Super.

"We could accidentally die." Supergirl responded sarcastically even as Dreamer laughed softly.

"Yeah, but what a way to go." Dreamer teased the Super while giggling. She knew the dangers, but she also knew they needed to be ready for anything. J'onn and Alex had grown too concerned about injury as of late for them to train to the depth they needed too.

"Alright, but Rao help us if they find out." Supergirl responded as she watched Dreamer move into place.

"So let's get going." Brainy said he set up and readied the equipment. A protective shield went up in front of the desert command center since it was outside they needed to make sure they didn't get hit. There was still access at the back of the outdoor command center, but the front and sides would be protected from anything that strayed out of bounds. Kara nodded as she flew toward Dreamer and landed next to her. They shook hands and turned back to back. "Here we go. Super exercise in 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1. Suddenly two laser beams headed toward the Super even as Dreamer repelled the incoming fire from an A-10 Warthog that had literally come out of nowhere. The sound of Thunderstruck began playing over the comms. A gift from Vasquez who had put a playlist together for the exercise. Dreamer spun, feeling a presence approaching from behind as the Warthog broke off its engagement. This brought her face to face with seven ground assailants. She engaged them even as Kara took out the laser weapon. The Super then took to the air to take out an air to air missile from an F16 aircraft that had been fired at her. Her heat vision struck the incoming missile causing it to explode in mid air. She watched as two more missiles were launched even as the F16's peel off to the right. She moved faster taking out one of the missiles by flying straight toward a cliff and turning straight up at the last minute. The other missile she had to turn tightly and then dive to avoid. She pulled up and let her laser vision take it out.

"Dreamer, behind you." Supergirl called out as Dreamer surrounded herself with a protective energy field in response to Supergirls warning. Kara turned midair to battle six incoming drones. These looked a lot like the ones she had battled from Lord industries. Only these were much more durable she could tell when she used her Xray vision. Dreamer continued her battle on the ground with the ground assailants. While the Navy Seals were highly trained they didn't have what it took to take out the hero. Within fifteen minutes Dreamer had taken out every one of them.

"Heads up Supergirl." Dreamer called out as she spun to her left letting off an energy beam that hit one of the drones that was coming up behind Supergirl. Supergirl saluted her and took off to the next drone.

"Vibrations two miles off to the south Dreamer. Be ready for anything." Supergirl called out even as the drones continued to evade her and take shots at her. Dreamer felt the tremors now through the ground. Nia saw the ground rolling distantly even as she took out another of the drones as Supergirl flew past.

"Supergirl, underground play." Dreamer's warning came even as a long tendril wrapped around her leg and attempted to pull her below the desert sands. Dreamer placed her hands on the tendril and sent a long jolt of energy into the tendril causing it to release her even as she heard an animalistic scream rent the air. She took off running as the ground behind her began to roll with incoming beings under the sand. "I really need to make sure I'm careful about what I recommend to Brainy to read." Dreamer said as she thought about how she had recommended Dune to him just a month ago. Two Rhinorians appeared fifty feet in front of her stepping out of a purple energy vortex. She stopped and glanced backwards seeing the incoming creature that was underground from the ripples in the sand. She shook her head and backed up.

"Supergirl, alley oop!" Dreamer yelled out as she ran toward the Rhinorians. She took a leap even as they swung a high density energy staff at her feet. Her feet landed on one of the Rhinorians legs. Dreamer bent her knees and propelled herself up and over them having faith her friend would be there. Just as she reached the pinnacle of her jump in came Supergirl grabbing her mid air and shooting past the aggressors. They fired off several rounds of energy pulses, but Supergirl was able to roll and dodge out of the way. Dreamer anchored her grip around Supergirl's waist tighter just to make sure she wasn't dropped by accident.

"He's not making this easy." Supergirl said as she pulled Dreamer in closer and used her heat vision to take out the remaining drone that was pursuing her.

"I didn't expect him to. But could he have at least kept it to the normal a little. We need to be careful what he reads and watches from now on." Dreamer replied even as Supergirl nodded her head in agreement.

"Alexandra would have loved this. She loves when I take her flying. She even likes the scarier aspects of it." Supergirl said as Dreamer chuckled softly.

"Definitely you and Lena's child. What other child would be a daredevil like her?" Dreamer commented even as Supergirl drew her attention back to their current situation.

"It looks like he is bringing in more help." Kara pointed toward the road leading into the testing site. There were two black SUV's approaching. Dreamer shook her head. When she and Supergirl had proposed this little idea she had no idea that Brainy would run with it so completely.

"Supergirl and Dreamer, hand to hand combat in quadrant four-A." Brainy's voice ordered even as the two landed in the quadrant indicated and turned back to back again. This time they were faced by five aliens of different races.

"Good Afternoon Supergirl. Ready to fall." An Occarian responded as his hands formed a pure white energy ball. The two Rhinorians from earlier with the energy staffs stepped up and saluted Supergirl. She knew them as they had drinks with her last week at the alien bar.

"Nothing personal Supergirl. Just some fun for practice." Terrill, the Rhinorian responded in a deep booming laugh.

"How about we make this more interesting? Losers buy the winners drinks at the alien bar." Supergirl challenged Terrill. Terill looked at the others and they all nodded in agreement.

"I hope you have deep pockets Supergirl. You know how much I can drink. Let alone the five of us." Terrill responded.

"If you win it will be worth it." Supergirl responded smirking as she set herself for the coming fight. The other two aliens didn't speak. They were muscular, purple in color with long thin necks, intelligent thin faces with dark eyes and elongated features, and thick dark hair. She knew she was in trouble, especially Dreamer as these two had psychic abilities.

"Dreamer, psychics." Supergirl indicated toward the two purple aliens. Dreamer put her mind shields in place just in time as the battle began in earnest. Supergirl was hit by the energy ball blasting her backwards twenty feet even as Dreamer jumped the energy staffs that were swung at her. Energy balls and blasts flew this way and that even as the two heroes dodged, rolled, and jumped.

"Hahaha! This is awesome! I haven't had this much fun in ages Supergirl!" The Occarian shouted in joy. Supergirl shook her head in frustration, though she took great pleasure in the fight too. It was challenging her more than usual.

"Brainy, Dreamer's having breathing problems. It's probably the sand they are stirring up." Vasquez informed the Coluan.

"Initiate face mask for Dreamer." Brainy responded as he watched the monitors on his girlfriend. A face mask came down over Dreamers mouth and nose from her mask sealing out the dust, but allowing fresh filtered air to get to the hero.

"Face mask initiated and in place on Dreamer." Agent Vasquez confirmed even as Brainy continued to monitor Dreamers breathing. There was no change for the better. In fact, it was getting worse.

"Initiate albuterol inhalant. Notify Dreamer before you do so." Brainy stated as Agent Vasquez sent notification to Dreamer.

"Dreamer, Albuterol inhalant being initiated. Be prepared." Agent Vasquez informed the hero.

"Acknowledged Mother Hubbard." Dreamer responded even as Supergirl took the lead to protect Dreamer while the medication was administered. Supergirl was everywhere at Superspeed taking on all five of the aliens even as Dreamer inhaled and took a two minute breather. She felt better immediately. Four minutes later she rejoined the fight taking pressure off of Supergirl.

"Better?" Supergirl asked even as the five aliens stepped back and regrouped.

"Yeah, I'm happy Brainy is monitoring. I didn't expect that to be a problem." Dreamer responded before she had to dodge several energy pulses. Supergirl nodded getting more frustrated as these aliens weren't going down fast.

"That's the point of the training. Now we know." Supergirl said as the battle's intensity increased. Supergirl found that she could slide in the sand if she kept her super speed at a constant, however, the resulting battle turned up the sand so badly that it obscured the two heroes and the enemy combatants from Brainy's operations control. The sound of laser fire, high pulse energy beams, strong shaking of the ground, and screams echoed across the desert floor even as the black SUV's arrived at the control center. Brainy was watching the monitors for Dreamer, Supergirl and the other participants bios to make sure they were okay. "Space Command two minutes till Raylon launch." Brainy ordered even as the sound of quickly moving feet came up behind him.

"Confirmed Mother Hubbard One. Raylon launch in two minutes and counting." Space commands voice came back over the comms. Brainy watched the L2 drones video reception as the dust began to settle around Dreamer and Supergirl. L2 drones were insect-like drones that were used to film training and battles. They were small enough not to be taken out by the fighting and powerful enough to get all of the action. They were created by LCorp after Lena had stated that if they could watch what happened during battles they could give suggestions to help Supergirl and DEO agents from being injured or killed. It was a win win for everyone and it made Lena feel better about helping Kara. The dust was settling enough to show all alien combatants were now out cold, but Brainy noticed that Dreamer was bleeding from several small injuries as well as Supergirl. "Thirty seconds to Raylon launch." Space command came over the comms even as the countdown began.

"Incoming Surprise Supergirl and Dreamer. Be ready." Brainy announced even as both heroes were bent over recovering from the brutal hand to hand fight. Dreamer groaned at Brainy's announcement.

"He's your boyfriend." Supergirl panted out even as she stumbled back some. Brainy was so involved in the current operation that he didn't see who was standing behind him.

"5..4..3..2..1.. Raylon Launch." Space Command stated even as several discs launched from a satellite. Supergirl heard them enter the atmosphere before she could see them. Then she did see them.  
"Fuck!" Supergirl's shout resounded through the comms and over the speakers in operations even as she grabbed Dreamer and took to the skies. Brainy laughed his maniacal laugh as he turned to see who had arrived. His face dropped even as he heard Dreamer and Supergirl shouting orders to each other. Behind him stood Alex Danvers, J'onn Jonzz, and Lena Luthor. He knew he was in deep trouble. Lena's face was angrier than he had ever seen before. If he survived this he would thank his fifth level intellect for it.

"What the hell is going on here Brainy?" Alex demanded even as they watched the readouts behind him. Lena moved past the Coluan and watched the screens. She noticed that both Dreamer and Supergirls bios were labored and not in a good level. In fact, Kara's was borderline burn out.

"Performing the approved practice simulation exercise." Brainy responded as he turned back to the monitors trying to ready himself for the evisceration of questioning he was going to receive.

"Dreamer left side." Supergirl shouted as they heard Dreamers energy blasts take out four of the discs and watched the screens that were set up. They were moving at speeds that were unreal. Even Dreamer was moving faster than they had ever seen her move.

"Are you recording this Brainy?" Lena asked as she watched her wife and friend defend themselves from the newest LCorp US Government strategic anti invasion weapon. Dreamer and Supergirl were definitely beating it. J'onn and Alex moved up next to Lena.

"Yes, I am. It was one of the observations we had made recently when they would train at the DEO. We wanted to know how far it went. Dreamer and Kara wanted to know how much they could depend on each other and how far the exchange of powers went." Brainy responded as Vasquez pressed a touch screen to give Supergirl a little recharge with a sun burst. It wouldn't completely power her, but it would prevent her from completely depleting her powers. It was a good thing that LCorp had helped design these new items into the suit.

"How are they doing that? How is Kara moving that fast and using her powers? I've never seen her do that before." Alex commented as they all watched Supergirl and Dreamer take out several more discs. Kara took a direct hit from a kryptonite power shot and never even faltered. However Vasquez noticed that the kryptonite guard wasn't working quite like it should and made a quick computer notation. The next second Kara blew it out of the sky like it was nothing. Dreamer placed her hand on Supergirl's shoulder and flipped over her head with a short energy burst allowing her to land behind the Super. Dreamer propelled her energy shield outward allowing it to take a direct hit even as Supergirl laser visioned another disc coming in from the side.

"Look." J'onn said as the next three discs came at the two heroes. "Look there. Kara pulled energy from Dreamers shield. How did she do that? See she's directing it off to the side. She's never done that before." Lena looked at the bio monitors trying to figure out what was happening.

"Supergirl, watch out. These aren't all energy weapons. Some of these have kryptonite." Dreamer yelled a warning even as she took out five more of the discs that were using spatial energy. Dreamer dispersed the proton energy at the front of the ionic pulse causing a wave of non lethal energy to pass over them.

"How the hell did Dreamer do that?" Alex commented again. "She just manipulated subatomic particles. I didn't think she was able to do that?"

"Obviously some things have changed with our two heroes. Vasquez, you are getting this all down even the bio recordings, correct?" Lena askes the agent.

"Yes mam." Agent Vasquez confirmed as J'onn and Alex were talking and pointing at what they were seeing on the monitor. Lena watched her wife in all her glory. God she was amazing Lena thought.

"Space command here Mother Hubbard. Rotating energy resonance. Please confirm." Brainy went to the computer operations boards.

"Confirm Space Command. Initiate rotation of energy resonance." Brainy responded as Dreamer increased her speed. It was like she was siphoning it off of Supergirl.

"How are they doing this? Even when I trained with Kara at the DEO I was never able to do that." J'onn responded in shock. Vasquez shook her head as she watched the discs change energy signatures. Supergirl was going to get hit with some lethal energy in a moment and there was nothing they could do. Vasquez watched as Lena went to touch one of the buttons.

"Please don't. The battle simulation must play out or they can be terribly injured." Vasquez responded as Lena pulled her hand back from the button she was going to press. Vasquez watched Supergirl shoot upwards as Dreamer placed a protective energy ball around herself. Supergirl had taken out twelve more of the discs, but they were fast and she was having difficulty now after being hit by repeated small amounts of kryptonite. Alex and Lena watched as Dreamer and Supergirl fought tooth and nail to rid themselves of the energy discs.

"Supergirl, plasma energy pulses." Dreamer called out shakily wavering for a minute from exhaustion. That's when it happened. Dreamer's energy bubble faded even as she sent out two bursts of energy waves. She was hit with two pulses from the discs falling to the ground unconscious even as they exploded from her energy wave. Only four were left and they were in hot pursuit of Supergirl. Supergirl had had enough. She turned in midair using her laser vision to take out two. She then shot straight up into the air. The last two discs pursued her. One disc sending off a shot of kryptonite. Supergirl stuttered in the air and began to fall.

"No!" Lena and Alex shouted even as Supergirl's body dropped and swept past the two discs. The Super sent out a shot of subbelow freeze breath causing the disks to drop from the sky and explode on impact of the desert floor. Moments before her body had hit the desert floor she came to a halt half a foot from the sand. She lowered herself to sand and rolled onto her back.

"Simulation end. Supergirl and Dreamer victorious. Well Done." The computer voice announced. Supergirl heard cheering over the comms even as she laid in the sand just absorbing the brilliant overhead sun. "Supergirl, are you okay?" Dreamer's voice came over the comms having regained consciousness. Dreamer looked to where Supergirl laid distantly. She couldn't rise to make it to her. Dreamer fell back to the desert floor exhausted beyond measure. Supergirl didn't respond. The Kryptonian just laid there in a dizzying haze of exhaustion, nausea, and pain. While not completely powerless she was not up to par.

"Supergirl. Please acknowledge." Agent Vasquez's voice came over the comms. Still Kara was too tired to respond. She closed her eyes letting the warmth of the desert floor and the sun above lull her into a numb existence. She laid there for a long time until the sun over her was blocked out and a gentle hand touched her face.

"Supergirl. Are you okay?" Lena Luthor-Danvers asked the hero on the was worried. Kara was covered in blood, dirt, and her suit had multiple tears in it. Lena leaned in closer, noticing how slowly her wifes chest fell and rose. "Please Kara. You're scaring me. Open your eyes for me." Lena pleaded with her wife even as a helicopter landed nearby. Several medical personnel deployed off it. They split up, several heading toward Dreamer and the rest toward Supergirl.

"Lena?" Kara whispered as her eyes fluttered open. The Super's body ached terribly.

"Yeah, I'm here. How are you feeling?" Lena leaned over so Kara could see her.

"Tired, nauseated, and hurting; but I won." Kara smiled even as Lena smirked.

"Yes, you did. I saw some impressive moves out here." Lena whispered as she bent down and kissed the Maid of Might. "I saw some scary moves too. Definitely have to fix the kryptonite protection. It didn't work like it should." Lena gently caressed her wifes face.

"Nothing to worry about." Kara felt a couple of the medical personnel move in and put a neck brace on her as Lena moved back to allow them to tend her hero.

"Just hang in there. We'll have you to LCorp and back to health soon my love." Kara nodded though it made her want to throw up.

"Hey, Terrill owes us drinks at the bar. Dreamer and I beat them all." Kara informed her wife.

"Leave it to you to make a bet with your aggressors in training." Lena joked as Kara's face went two shade's paler. Lena knew her wife was injured badly, but would recover. She just hated seeing her this way. "Next you will tell me you made a deal with the Navy Seals to make dinner for us." Kara felt a deep buzzing in her mind and ears start to drown out those around her.

"Remind me to not allow Brainy to program the training exercises in the future." Kara stated as she felt herself being shifted as a board placed under her back. Once she was secured to the backboard she was lifted up onto a stretcher. Lena was back at her side as they headed toward the helicopter where Dreamer had been secured on a stretcher already.

"Oh don't worry. I plan to make sure Brainy never plans your exercises again." Lena responded angrily while the medical personnel loaded Supergirl onto the LCorp helicopter.

Three weeks later would see Brainy continuously busy even as Supergirl and Dreamer trained inside the new DEO simulation chamber. Lena and Alex didn't have to worry about their friends and family being injured.

Lena had contrived a well earned revenge on Brainy. Nothing that would harm him. She liked Brainy, but she was angry with him. Kara had been out of commission for over a week. Dreamer was still healing. So with the help of Zantanna, Lena had created an extremely difficult complex program for Brainy to solve. Lena called it Brainy's Training interesting part about the program was that as soon as Brainy would seem to find a solution it would fall apart before his eyes. It was truly vexing him. Lena smiled as she turned herself back to Dreamer and Supergirls Training in the simulation chamber. They had a few answers to how the two were sharing energy, but nothing really concrete. She'd just have to keep studying the issue with Alex. Maybe pull Eliza into it too. She watched as Supergirl dodged an attack from one of the purple aliens from Brainy's exercise.

"No one messes with my girl." Lena commented even as she looked down at the number of times Brainy had tried to solve the puzzle. Three hundred forty-three times. "Yep, no one."


	13. Chapter 13

**Family Affair 13**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. These will be short little vignettes if I can do it. For some reason I can never write brief stories. These stories will move forward and backward in time. Please leave reviews. We as authors need those.**

Kara stretched her naked body as the morning sun shown across the King Size bed energizing her once more. The young reporter had been in the Seychelles for a week now just swimming, wandering, writing, and soaking up the sun. A vacation Alex had demanded, a break Eliza had encouraged, and a time to heal Kelly had whispered to her as she held her the last night before she left National City. The sun was helping heal her body which had been ravaged by the showdown with Lex Luthor. She was staying at the Overland Tropic which was a stone's throw away from a quaint fishing village. Her room was spacious with a kitchen where she cooked her dinner nightly. Mostly seafare since she arrived. She had slept mostly the first three days since arriving just absorbing the sun and resting. The next few days had been exploring the shore and coves, swimming and snorkeling in the crystal clear water, and wandering through the fishing village. She actually found an amazing spot to sit and listen to the fisherman as they worked on their nets and off loaded their catch while she drank coffee and read her book.

"Where are you Lena?" Kara whispered even as she stared at the bedroom ceiling. She missed her terribly. Lena had disappeared right after the altercation with Lex and Lillian was over. Federal agencies had whisked her away to answer questions. Kara was mildly injured, but more proud of her friends who had come together to stop Lex. The man was no more. Alex had decided Kara needed time off. Before the final showdown with Lex, Kara had let Lena know she loved her. Just full out, in deep forever love. They had kissed and all hell had broken loose after. After Kara had tried to contact Lena. Every phone call to Lena after the battle had gone to voicemail and every attempt to speak with her had been rebuffed. So Kara had booked the trip to the Seychelles. One month she was to be gone. After that Alex and Kelly would decide if she needed more time. Especially Kelly, who was worried about the Super's mental health.

"Maybe I'll try to contact her later. She obviously doesn't want to be with me anymore. Lex, you always ruin everything." Kara sighed once more and got up. She showered and dressed in boy shorts, a blue women's cotton v-neck, and sandals. Kara enjoyed a breakfast of croissants, fruit salad, poached eggs, whole wheat toast, and coffee. She sat on the porch area eating and resting. She had spent days just enjoying the warm sun. She had missed being idle and enjoying the heat. Once done she grabbed her book, beach bag, and headed out toward the shore. Kara had booked a special covered patio on the end of a pier. Inside were minor comforts of wicker chairs, wicker couch, cooled drinks, a ceiling fan overhead, and a small shower. A place she could rest after swimming and playing in the water. It was open on two sides to allow for air flow from the ocean, but secluded enough not to be observed. The Super dropped her bag inside on one of the wicker chairs along with her book. She went into the water in a shallow dive and swam deep trying to clear her worried mind over Lena.

She watched as a sea turtle swam past. Several small silvery fish darted here and there. She came up out of the water and floated just enjoying the gentle rhythm of the ocean's movement. She dove down once more looking along the bottom as coral and smaller animals swam on the bottom area. She wished Lena was there to enjoy this with her. She would have loved it. Kara soon wore herself out and swam back in to rest inside the covered patio. She came out of the water up the ladder only to find that someone was in the patio area.

"Sorry Miss, but I've booked this patio area for the wee…" Kara stopped when the woman turned to reveal Lena Luthor in a two piece bikini. Kara's mouth went dry at all the exposed skin Lena was showing off. Even more, tears fell from her eyes as the person she loved the most stood before her after disappearing. "Lena." Kara's voice cracked as Lena set down the water bottle she had in her hand. Lena moved first, almost leaping into Kara''s arms. Kara pulled Lena into her arms hugging her tightly.

"I'm here Kara. I'm here." Lena whispered as she hugged Kara back kissing the side of her face. Kara was afraid to let go in case what she was seeing and feeling wasn't real. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and staying with you no matter what." Kara broke the hug and stepped back. Lena took in the muscular physique that was scarred from the Kryptonite weapon her brother had used on her lover. Kara still bore ugly scarring down her legs and lower back from the Kryptonite energy beam. Alex believed it would go away with sun absorption and time. Kara didn't care. She had saved Lena when Lex had decided to kill her. She would never regret the scarring ever.

"I thought you had changed your mind. I thought you didn't want this anymore." Kara gestured to herself as she looked down at the floor.

"No love. I was in custody with the Federal government trying to straighten everything out. Then when I was released from Federal custody I had to fight off an attempted take over by a rival company. I'm sorry. I should have gotten a message to you." Lena explained as Kara let out a sigh of relief now knowing Lena wasn't avoiding her. Yet there was a small amount of doubt in Kara's mind.

"So how long are you here for?" Kara asked as she moved to put space between them. She knew she wasn't going home for a while. She couldn't right now. There were too many painful memories she was fighting with to return. Lena's forehead crinkled in confusion as she looked at Kara. She stayed there for a few moments until it seemed she had figured out what was going on. She walked toward Kara taking her hand and pulling the young woman toward her. She could see the hesitancy in her love's eyes.

"I'm here until you go home. I am here for you. I am not leaving your side." Lena could see Kara wanting to believe her. There really wasn't any choice but to let herself trust completely in Lena.

"If you leave. If you turn and walk away I will die Lena. There is no other. There will be no other." Kara whispered as the soft gentle breezes stirred the ends of her hair. Kara offered everything in that moment one more time.

"I'm yours Kara Zor El as You are mine." Lena whispered her warm breath inviting Kara in to kiss her again. Kara did. She pulled Lena completely in and kissed her with abandon. They broke apart when Lena heard Kara's stomach growl. Their foreheads rested against each other as Lena giggled.

"Sorry, I've been eating regularly, but I've needed a lot more." Kara said with some embarrassment even as her stomach growled again. Lena leaned forward kissing her lover once more.

"Then it's a good thing I brought food." Lena said as she moved out of Kara's arms and walked over to the nearby bar which was covered with a cheese board, fruit board, and seafood platter. Kara's eyes lit up as she moved toward the bar area.

"I love you. I.." Kara began as Lena handed her a plate and interrupted her.

"I love you too. Let's eat. It will all work out." Lena promised with her words and eyes. For once Kara believed her. Believed they were headed in the right direction.


	14. Chapter 14

**Family Affair 13**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. This one was hard. Very hard.**

What would you do for your family?

Supergirl stood absolutely still. Loralie and Alexandra were crying across the room as several goons held them tightly with their hands on their throats. Alex and J'onn lay unconscious on the floor. Lena stood in front of her brother, her face bruised and bleeding from the beating she had taken.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Lex spit out as he walked around Lena and toward Loralie and Alexandra. He ran his hand along his nieces cheek.

"You're a mean man. My mommy is gonna kick your butt!" Alexandra yelled at him as she hocked a large loogie at him. The Phlegm hit him right in the left eye. Kara had never been so proud of her daughter in her life.

"My, my, my what a little b.."

"LEX!" Lena yelled at him diverting his attention away from her daughter."Let them go Lex. Let my daughter's go." Lena begged her brother. She should have killed him. She should have let Alex do it when she had the chance. He would never leave them alone. He would never stop coming for them. Kara watched waiting for her chance. She watched Lena's hand behind her back which signalled to save Loralie and Alexandra no matter what she did. Kara didn't want to obey. She wanted them all to come out of this alive, but moment by moment she saw that window disappearing. She had to do something.

"I don't think so. At least not yet." He smiled that wickedly corrupt smile that made you realize that something else was going on. "Supergirl, I wouldn't get any ideas. The kryptonite you see in the room is only one of the defenses. Now come here." Lex growled out while still looking at Lena. Lena's head began to shake back and forth. Lex just smiled wider. Kara hadn't moved. Lex looked toward one of his goons. Loralie screamed in pain as the goon began to twist her arm.

"STOP!" Kara yelled out as she obeyed his summons. Lex nodded toward the goon who stopped. Supergirl came even with Lex beginning to calculate the speed she would have to move to save her daughters, Lena, Alex, and J'onn. Lena grabbed Kara's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Oh, isn't that sweet. So, so sweet." Lex mocked them even as Kara watched the room. Alex had regained consciousness as had J'onn. They were both faking not being awake though. There was a group of people near the doors leading into the room under the warehouse. "I'll bet you would do anything for your family? Wouldn't you Supergirl?" Lex questioned her as he pulled Lena away. He backhanded his sister causing Kara to move toward him and receive a shot of kryptonite from one of the goons in the room. She stumbled coming to a halt even as her girls screamed out.

"No, no, no. Let them go Lex." Lex pushed Lena until she was facing her wife. He pulled a gun and stuck it into the back of Lena. He ran his hand on the side of Lena's head. "Shhh, shh, sh. It will all be over in just a minute." Lena sobbed as she watched Kara struggle with the kryptonite, her girls screaming behind her.

"Kneel Supergirl." Lex demanded as he watched the Super try to breath. "I SAID KNEEL!" Lex yelled even as Supergirl dropped to her knees in front of him. "Now, I'm going to make this very simple. Lena, you will take this gun and shoot Supergirl in the heart or I will snap my pretty little nieces necks."

"No, you can't. I can't." Lena cried out trembling from what her brother wanted her to do. Kara looked up at her pleading with her to do it. Protect their children.

"Do it, or the next sound you will hear is silence from your daughters." Lex said eerily calm even as the girls were moved to where Lena and Kara could see them to their side. However, Kara could no longer see Alex or J'onn as it blocked the view of them from those present. "Do it!"

"Lena, sweety. Listen to me." Supergirl said as her voice trembled. She had to believe in her family and those around her to save her family. Lena held the gun in her hand pointed at Kara. "It's going to be alright. Just aim and shoot sweety. I promise." Kara's blue eyes looked at Lena's. She could hear movement, but didn't know what it was. "I love you. I love you Loralie and Alexandra. I love you Lena. Nothing will change that." Lena's eyes pleaded with Kara to forgive.

"Kara." Lena whined out not wanting to do this. Kara's blue eyes captured hers and reassured her.

"It's okay. Forever, remember." Kara promised one last time. Lex had lost his patience.

"DO IT!" Lena pulled the trigger as the door to the room blew away. Chaos reigned as Alex and J'onn removed Loralie and Alexandra from the goons. J'onn spirited the girls away. Lena turned on Lex who was laughing hysterically and fired the gun. She kept firing even after the bullets were gone. When Alex came up to her to remove the gun Lena began kicking her brother's body repeatedly in his face, in his stomach, and ribs. She didn't let up until Alex grabbed her and pulled her off.

"Lena..Lena! Supergirl needs you. Lena!" Alex called out to the woman who had snapped. Lena was screaming, desperate to kill her brother who had taken her heart. She didn't hear a word Alex spoke. "Lena, please. She needs you Lena." Alex begged as she held on tightly to Lena. J'onn appeared in front of her.

"Lena, the girls are safe. They are safe." Lena stopped struggling as his words began to penetrate her mind. J'onn grabbed her shoulders helping Alex hold her. The CEO looked up into J'onn's eyes begging for his words to be true. "They are safe. You have my word." She stumbled in Alex's arms trembling from partial relief. Her wife though. Alex answered the question with her next words.

"Lena! She's alive. Supergirl is alive. Go to her." Alex whispered desperately to the woman even as several agents cuffed the eldest Luthor as paramedics worked on him. Lena broke away from Alex and went to Supergirl. She had been loaded on a stretcher where her team was stabilizing her.

"She's going to live. Just a few days under a sunbed and week of recoup. She should recover. You did great Lena." Agent Lopez stated as Dreamer came even with her. Lena watched as Kara's chest rose and fell. Lena grabbed her wife's hand as the stretcher began to move.

"Don't you go anywhere without me Supergirl. You understand. You don't go anywhere without me." Lena pleaded as she jogged alongside the stretcher to the helicopter that waited outside the building. "Once loaded up, the chopper raced back to the DEO building."

_Twelve Hours later...Sunroom_

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's going to buy you a mockingbird…"_ Lena softly sang to Alexandra and Loralie as they sat in her lap. She held them tight afraid that if she let them go they would vanish. Nearby, the warmth of the sunlights regenerated her wife. It had been close. The Kryptonite bullet that she had been forced to fire had hit high and to the left missing the heart. It had actually gone in and out, not lodging inside Kara's body. However, the kryptonite that had broken off had given them problems regulating the woman's heart. There had been a scary moment during surgery to debris the wound when Kara's heart had started to palpitate. They were able to find the piece of kryptonite and stabilize the Kryptonian, but it had been scary. Alex entered and shook her head when she saw all three of them almost asleep. She walked over and carefully picked up Loralie without Lena realizing it. Alex carried her niece to the double size cot they had set up.

"My poor little one." Alex whispered looking at the bruises and cuts that were spread here and there across Lora's body. Loralie cuddled into the pillow. Alex leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "We are watching over you. You are safe, sweety."

"Alex?" Lena startled awake when she heard her sister-in-laws voice. "Loralie?"

"She's here Lena. Let me get Alexandra." Alex asked as she returned to Lena's side and picked up the young girl. "Well done Alexandra. Best use of a loogie ever. I am so very proud of you." Alex proclaimed softly and hugged her namesake tightly. Alexandra hugged her back, somewhat awake.

"I'm named after you Aunt Alex. I need to be brave." Alexandra whispered back as she kissed the cheek of her Aunt. "Is he coming back after us?"

"You bet you are. No, he will never harm you again." Alex looked her niece in the eye and said with certainty. "I made sure of it." Alex promised quietly. She still had to talk to Lena about what had happened, but she wanted to make sure her niece could rest without fear. Alexandra nodded and relaxed into her aunt more.

"I'm glad. Maybe Mommy and Yeyu won't be afraid as much anymore." Alexandra said as Alex tucked her into the bed next to her sister. Loralie quickly grabbed ahold of her sister's hand in her sleep. Alexandra cuddled into her sister and whispered to her. "I'm here Lora. Don't worry. I will protect you." Alex smiled at Alexandra's statement. All of their family was like that. Brave. Most of the time it wasn't life and death. Thank Rao for that. Alex moved back to where Lena stood now next to the suntable. Alex checked the absorption rates.

"How are you?" Alex asked as they watched the readouts on Kara.

'Thinking that I should have never given my heart to Kara. That I should have walked away from her and kept my family out of her life." Lena softly uttered as she grabbed Kara's hand, feeling the warmth that said her love was alive.

"It wouldn't have helped. She would have chased you down and brought you back. Your family would have come after her anyway. You being here gives her something to fight for so she stays with us.

"Yes, but at what cost?" Lena asked her sister-in-law. Alex hugged her tightly as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Do you love Loralie and Alexandra?" Alex asked softly. Lena's breath stuttered as she responded.

"With every breath I take. I would do anything for them." Alex nodded as she saw Kara's eyes flutter open. She knew her sister was listening.

"Do you love Kara?" Alex asked even as Kara's eyes tracked to them.

"Yes Alex. So deeply. I ca..ca..can't believe I shot her. I can't believe.." Alex stepped back and framed the Luthor-Danver's face.

"You did exactly what you should do. She trusted you. That trust was not misplaced. We are family. You love your family. Fight for it. Every day. Just like Kara fights for you, for the girls, for us. Never give up. We are here for you Lena." Alex argued vehemently even as the cover of the solar bed rose and Kara sat up carefully. "You fight for the things you love."

"El Mayarah!" Kara's words settled over them as Lena spun out of Alex's hands and into Kara's arms. Lena sobbed harshly even as Kara comforted her. "Well done my love. I am alive. I'm here. You did so well love. We beat him. We will always beat him."

"Don't you ever make me shoot you again! Don't you ever tell me it is going to be okay." Lena growled out and slapped at Kara. Kara took the hit knowing it was Lena letting out the emotions she had gone through.

"Never again. I promise." Kara couldn't think when she would be in quite the same circumstances so a little fib wouldn't hurt since it was probably really true. Lena grabbed her tightly pulling the Super in close and just breathing her in.

"We are taking a vacation." Lena ordered the woman.

"Yes love." Kara confirmed even as Lena burrowed in tighter.

"For a month." Lena demanded of her spouse.

"Yes love." Kara agreed with her. She could use some time off. She was sure Andrea would agree to that.

"You are making us breakfast tomorrow. No Super interventions." Lena demanded even more. Kara knew this would take a while for Lena to get over and it would have repercussions down the line. Tighter security, anger when there was Super interventions, and the almighty nightmares. She would need to see if Kelly knew a good pediatric therapist for Loralie and Alexandra. She would need to contact Michael, Lena's therapist to set up some time.

"We're going to Midvale this weekend. Eliza needs to yell at you too." Lena ordered as Kara smiled. Eliza was Lena's go to mom. The relationship between the elder Danvers and young Luthor was one of the tightest she had ever seen. Eliza was Lena's go to for advice with the children, reassurance when she needed it, and nerdy moments with science to experiment together.

"Yes mam." Kara assured Lena even as her wife snuggled into her. Alex smiled leaving the room when she was sure all would be okay.

"I love you Kara. Forever. No matter what happens." Lena said as she looked into those blue eyes she thought would never open again. Kara softly kissed her wife just enjoying being alive with her family after everything.

"I love you too Lena." Kara whispered back as the soft humm of the solar bed filled the room. Outside personnel for the DEO moved through their nightly routines. One more day together. "El Mayarah."


	15. Chapter 15

**Family Affair 15**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments. I am currently two weeks away from starting my year teaching. While this brings a great deal of fears and concerns I have made peace with what may come. **

**The Safety of Love**

"Careful there little one. Kara warned as Loralie stumbled over the drop cloth almost landing in an open canister of paint." Kara righted her daughter as Alexandra glanced over from where she was working on a painting. Just like Kara she had taken up painting and drawing to calm herself down. The three were in Kara's art studio off of Lena's office. It was the room on the second floor of their house in the north east corner. It gave full sunlight in the morning with the two large glass windows with an open view. Kara could often be found in here after a tough day just trying to let the frustration and hurt go. Today was different. Lena and she had a bad argument the night before over safety. Specifically, the CEO's safety. There had been a close call at a LCorp press release. Part of the blame fell to Lena's security which hadn't vetted the area for the event well. The other half had been Lena's refusal to follow certain procedures that would have prevented the attempt. Kara's fear at almost not being able to protect her wife due to being there as a reporter had caused her to lash out at Lena.

"Sorry Jeju." Loralie moved toward the other corner where her laptop set. She was working on some theoretical models for her science class. Now in the third grade she was light years ahead of the other students in some classes. Specifically math and science. So working with her school they had worked out a schedule where those classes were done online to facilitate her growth while the rest of her classes were physically on campus. Loralie was much like Lena. Kara looked over at her daughter Alexandra where she was working with an easel painting. She seemed happy humming and talking to herself as she created. She was dressed like Kara in bib overall shorts, T-shirt, hair in a ponytail, and barefoot. Loralie was in shorts, a blouse, and her hair was braided down the back. Kara looked back at her canvas hung on the wall.

"Alright, lets begin." She said mainly to herself. Music played at medium volume in the background. A mixture of Taylor Swift, Fifth Harmony, Halsey, Ariana Grande, Daya, and other artists. Kara grabbed the large brush and dipped it into the rust colored paint. The seven by nine canvas taunted her with its blank, white space. Kara attacked the canvas with some sweeping vigorous, diagonal brush strokes. She let her frustration with Lena and the music direct her. The rust color jumped out from the canvas even as she added more horizontal strokes toward the bottom right of the canvas. The brush stroked lines faded on the edges, not always solid. They did not cover the whole canvas, but were more like a roadmap in ways. Yet not. Jagged and painful, but warm and shrouded. She finished with the rust and allowed it to dry some as she poured the second color. A dark black.

"You okay Alexandra?" Kara asked her daughter as she glanced toward Loralie's crinkled forehead. She must have hit a harder problem. Kara could see her mentally thinking through the problem from her facial expressions. She chuckled softly as she saw Lora's tongue stick out to the side as she bit it in concentration. The reporter looked back over at Lexy.

"I'm good Jeju. Do you know when mom is going to come home?" Alexandra asked as she glanced over at her mother. Lena was supposed to be home today, even though it was a Friday. They had talked about taking the kids on a picnic and maybe some model sailboat racing on the park's man made lake area. Loralie and Alexandra loved to sail the boat there. Norac who ran the rental area had been wonderful one Saturday teaching them how to sail them. The boats used a mixture of wind power and remote control. Her family went often to play there and picnic since then.

"Probably late tonight. She has several issues at work right now." Kara lied softly to her daughter. Lena and her argument last night had sent the CEO storming out of the house. Kara had tracked her phone to LCorp. Her wife hadn't been home since. Kara sighed deeply and thought about her wife. She'd hated waking up alone this morning, but she knew Lena would return when she calmed down. She grabbed one of her brushes and dipped it into the paint. Kara pulled up an image in her mind of Lena when she had done a photoshoot for CATCO. Her hair was done up in a bun on her head, there was a diamond necklace around her neck which showcased her beautiful bare shoulders, red lipstick lips had accented her partial smile even as her wife bit her lip. It was playful, mischievous, and sexy. Kara began painting her wifes outline to the right of the canvas playing with shadow and light while blending it in with rust swaths of pain.

"Okay, I was kind of hoping she would be home earlier." Lexy said a little despondently. Her daughter took a break from painting and moved to the back of the room where her Jeju had a set of snacks and a cooler of drinks. Lexy grabbed a fruit drink pouch and some pretzels. Kara worked letting her mind and hands take her where she needed to go. She loved drawing her family and friends. There were hundreds of sketches of her family in her sketchbooks. Painting them was a little different for her. She allowed her emotions to speak for her as she worked on blending the visual of her wife into the abstract was stormy and chaotic, but loving and warm too.

"I know sweety. How about we work here today. Tomorrow we can go to the National City Museum of Natural History. I know you have been wanting to see the butterfly conservatory and Loralie really was interested in the Willamette Meteorite." Kara asked her daughter as she turned from where she had worked on rough sketching in her wife's portrait from the shoulders up. The rust peeking in at points like a paint splash. Alexandra sighed deeply.

"Will mom be there?" Alexandra asked even as Loralie cautiously paid attention now. Kara set her paintbrush down for a moment and walked over to her daughter. She knelt down and ran a finger over the young girl's cheek accidentally leaving a smudge of paint.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure she is there. Okay boo!" Kara tweaked her daughter's nose leaving another small smudge of paint. Lexy laughed and nodded.

"Okay." Her daughter said, pushing forward and hugging her Jeju.

"I love you Lexy. Everything will be alright." Kara whispered as her daughter let out a little nervous sob. "Parents argue, but we will be okay." Lexy nodded and let her go. Loralie watched from across the room. "Alright back to work." All three ladies went back to work on their projects. They never heard the front door to their home open or the sound of a 'hello'...'Kara' called out. Kara had added a splash of her wife's favorite red lipstick color to the lips and the deep forest green for the eyes. She had grabbed a wider paintbrush dipping it into the black and savagely painting dark swaths of lines and circular patterns across the canvas. She had almost completed the painting when she heard a sharp gasp from the doorway. Kara turned to see her wife standing there in shadow much the way she was portrayed in the painting. Lena's hand was over her mouth in shock at the painting. Ironically, **Lauv's**, _I Like Me Better When I Am With You_ had started playing. Kara set her paintbrush down and moved across the room to her wife.

"I'm sorry my love." Kara said as the Kryptonian took her wife's free hand and pulled her gently into the room. She began dancing with her wife as her children stopped what they were working on and watched. Kara, being who she was, levitated them off the ground as she continued to dance them around the room. Lena laughed tilting her head back in joy. She softly kissed her wife and rested her head against the reporter's forehead as the song came to an end and Kara brought them safely back to the ground. Lena sighed hugging her wife tightly.

"I'm sorry too. I was wrong, love. I know you only worry about me. We will talk about this more later. You're right. I need to think over some of the recent attacks and take some measures to prevent any more." Lena said softly as she saw the relief reflected in her wife's eyes at her acquiescence. Kara kissed her thankful Lena finally listened to reason even as the girls came running up and hugged Lena's legs.

"MOM!" the girls shouted as Lena laughed and pulled Loralie up as Kara pulled Alexandra up into her arms. _Sugar _by Maroon 5 played in the background as the two women laughed and danced with their girls. Lena and Kara catching each other's eyes as they twirled their girls around. They would argue because they loved each other. But they would come together and work their problems because they wanted to be where the other was. They were the glue for their broken pieces.

"How about you both go change and we will go out for dinner? Maybe a walk in the park after and some ice cream." Lena suggested as she watched her daughter's eyes brighten.

"Yeah!" The girls shouted as the two women put them down and they raced off toward their bedrooms to change. Lena smiled as she watched them run out of the room before turning back to Kara. She looked beyond her wife and walked toward the painting. It was wild, raw, untamed, yet it provided a strange warmth too.

"Is this how you see me?" Lena asked in wonder as her hands hovered over the painting moving across it without touching the wet, drying paint. She could feel the energy within the painting literally leaping off the canvas. Kara moved up next to her as she capped her paints. The swirls of color accented the two basic colors running through the painting. Kara had done such a fantastic job of roughly rendering her.

"Yes." Kara whispered as she watched her wife appreciate the painting. Lena shook her head in astonishment. Her wife was so talented in ways she could never fully understand. Lena turned back to Kara walking up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Kara Danvers-Luthor you are my hero." Lena growled out and kissed her wife passionately. They were both interrupted when Alexandra yelled for them.

"Mom! Jeju! Hurry up!" Alexandra yelled down the hall. Kara and Lena laughed against each other's lips.

"Let me clean up my brushes and I'll be there in a moment." Lena nodded and headed out of the art studio. "Lena." Kara called halting her wife. Lena turned back to her. "I love you always." Lena smiled brightly even as a tear dropped down her cheek.

"I love you too, forever." Lena turned and left as Kara looked back at the painting immersed in the warmth of her wife's love.

"Even when we argue I'm smiling underneath the tears because I'm arguing with you! The person who I want to walk beside all my life. I know we will work beyond this because you make me feel safe in my love for you." - Becky Lutzke (Deanlu)


	16. Chapter 16

**Family Affair 16**

**Deanlu**

**Supergirl is the property of DC comics and the CW. I am borrowing the characters for a little fun and storytelling. This has no plot. It was just a little play time for me. **

**Beach Fun**

"Got it!" Kara yelled as she bumped the ball into the air. James bumped the ball toward the net even as Ruby spiked it into Superman's face. Ruby cheered as Kal missed and the ball went down into the sand.

"Hey, no fair Ruby!" Kal yelled as his team mates Alex and Brainy shook their heads.

"Ya gotta move faster than that Superman!" Ruby taunted as Alex set up to return Kara's next serve. Both Super's had red sun wristbands as well as Ruby. She had started to exhibit powers, but not the full amount of a Kryptonian. Alex and Lena had been studying different tests they had run on the teenager. The best they could conclude was Ruby's mix of Kryptonian and human genes would limit her powers and how they would manifest. So far they knew she had super speed. That was all.

"Score!" Kara shouted even as Cat signalled a point to Kara's team. Ruby nodded to Kara as they took their places again. Nearby, Eliza chased Loralie in the surf while Carter and Alexandra played a little further in the water.

"Nana, catch me! Catch me!" Loralie called out as she dodged her grandmother's hands all the while screeching and laughing. Gerturde and Krypto chased back and forth in front of Kelly, Lena, and Lois who carried baby Jonathan. Samantha and Lucy were sunning themselves deepening their tan. Kara had been shocked to find out they had been dating for over a year. She had been happy though. No one deserved to have happiness as much as Samantha and Lucy. J'onn and Nia were surfing further out. There had been several successful runs and a couple of wipe outs that were memorable.

"So how have things been with the little one, Lois?" Lena asked as Kelly leaned over and picked up a few shells. The family had needed this down time with everything that had happened in the last year. Lois smiled as the baby squealed a little and waved his hands while kicking his legs. Jonathan was fourteen months now and had huge amounts of energy. It had been bad enough when he had started crawling, but now he was beginning to walk. It kept Clark and Lois on their feet most of the time. He had shown no signs of powers and from the exam that Alex and Eliza had done he would show no powers until his teens. Something which relieved both parents.

"Mostly good. Though I am still having issues with not getting enough sleep. This little one seems to like early mornings." Lois said as she moved into the waves coming into shore more. She set Jonathan on his feet and took one of his hands while Lena took the other. Between the two of them Superman's little one walked in the small waves while being lifted every once in a while. Jonathan would squeal out in joy. "How about you and Kara? I heard you were thinking of having another child."

"Not right now, but I know you are trying. Right Kelly?" Lena asked her sister-in-law. Kelly smiled and nodded excitedly. Alex and she had just started the process. The hormones were making her cranky at times, but all through it Alex had been wonderful.

"Yes, we are. I'm hoping. Though we have just started the procedures. Maybe in a few months." Kelly whispered hopefully as she looked toward where Alex was playing volleyball with the family. "How's Kara been lately? I heard her talking to Alex the other night that she was having trouble sleeping again." Lena nodded as she picked up a beautiful purple scallop seashell. She added it to the sea glass and a piece of driftwood she had found. Kara would make a sculpture of all the items to commemorate the weekend.

"Yes, she has been." Lena sighed worriedly even as she glanced back toward her wife. She turned to look at Kelly and Lois as Jonathan played with the water that rolled in between his feet. "Whenever she loses someone during a fight the night terrors come back again. The fight between her and Black Spider caught her off guard. She hadn't expected him to use explosives to bring down the tenement building. They were able to rescue almost everyone, except for three people. One was an elderly lady, another was an up and coming college student in technology, and there was a small child. It hasn't been easy since." Lena said as she heard a shout from her wife. All three turned to see the two Supers levitating off the ground in an argument over whether the ball was in or out. Obviously the sun bracelets had been shut off with the game getting heated. Kara was pointing repeatedly as Kal was shaking his head and yelling back.

"Uh oh." Kelly commented toward the display. The three women all broke into giggles as Cat Grant walked over, grabbed them by their shirts, and yanked them down on the ground. The amazingly talented woman released her full CEO glare on them both.

"It's good to see her laughing and enjoying life. We are heading out to Costa Rica to do some Rain Forest exploration, hiking, and waterfall exploration after this weekend. I've booked us at the Bodhi Tree Yoga Resort. We will be there for three weeks. The first couple of weeks we will be there alone. Kal will bring the girls down for the last week. We have a lot of fun activities planned for them. Kara needs the break. She hasn't had a vacation in a long while." Lena said as she watched her wife argue with Cat and Kal. Then Cat shut them all down.

"The ball was in, but because you are both idiots I am deducting two points from each side." Cat yelled even as Alex moved to the servers box. Brainy moved forward objecting.

"Ms. Grant I would sincerely like to object as I can provide auto replay evidence…" Brainy came to a complete stop when Cat turned her imperious glare on him and he quickly came to a stop. "Perhaps you are right. It was out. Kal, I think we should return to our spots." The game continued with Alex serving and Brainy returning the ball as the volley went onward.

"They never learn to not argue with Cat." Eliza snickered as she watched the drama occur around her. It had been so long since she had a full house. She watched as Loralie built her sandcastle nearby adding shells, seaweed, and sea glass. A moat protected the castle from the incoming water. She glanced over to Kara watching her young daughter finally relaxing. She turned toward Lena noticing that the young CEO also seemed to be less stressed and more relaxed. She had actually laughed and smiled more than Eliza could remember this weekend. Loralie and Alexandra would be staying with her as Kara and Lena went to Costa Rica. Two weeks after, Kal would pick up the girls and make sure they got to their parents with no problem.

"Careful Carter and Alexandra." Eliza called out when a wave took them both down. This is what family was about. These are the times they all cherished. Between the fights. Building up the wall's strength. Readying themselves to take on new challenges. Creating memories that would live on even after they were all gone so that each generation would know the strength of family and be lifted up.

"Hey Kal." Kara said as they both grabbed a bottle of soda while they took a break. Kal wrapped an arm around his cousin and hugged her.

"Great weekend, even if the volleyball judge is a little strict." Kal said as he watched Cat Grant move to talk with Eliza and play with Loralie. Kara nodded deep in thought as she watched her family around her. "You okay?" Superman inquired worried about the deep depression his cousin had been in lately.

"Yeah, just marveling at all of this." She said as she motioned to everyone around them. "I just never thought I would have this. A wife." She looked toward Lena laughing and playing in the waves with Lois, Kelly, and Clark's youngest. "Children." Looking toward where Loralie and Alexandra were located. "Close friends who knew my secret and supported me."

"You deserve it Kara. Each person here has been hard won and hard fought for as family. You deserve happiness." Lena and the other ladies were coming back up to the main area. There would be a bonfire on the beach tonight after dinner tonight. All the rooms were full at the house. Even the local bed and breakfast had filled with Lois and Clark, Lucy and Samantha staying there with Ruby. Though Ruby had stayed at Eliza's most of the time giving Lucy and Samantha some alone time. Other than that, everyone was staying at Eliza's.

"I think I am finally learning that." Kara said as Lena came up to her wrapping her up in a hug as Kal stepped back a little. "Finally, accepting that." She said as Lena kissed her softly.

"Kelly, Lois, Jonathan, and I are going to head up to the house to get food ready. Jonathan needs a nap, so it's a good time to break." Lena softly spoke even as Kara hugged her. Kara nodded just enjoying the moment. Family. That's what it was all about. For once she could really say she had a family. She deserved this happiness.


End file.
